


A Match Well Made

by MeriKG



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeriKG/pseuds/MeriKG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.  This is the dramatic tale of two pair of star-crossed lovers.  Lord Kurt Hummel III, heir to the great Barony of Lima, is the single most eligible bachelor in her Majesty’s kingdom.  Lady Rachel is an aspiring daughter of the Baron of a successful territory.  Lord Kurt has no interest in marrying an appropriate Lady, but his father has finally put his foot down.  When Lady Rachel, along with her half brother the minor lordling Blaine, arrives at Blackbird Castle in an attempt to ensnare the reluctant young Lord, sparks fly…in all the wrong directions.</p><p>**This story is brought to you by Shocktop Pretzelweizen Ale**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, dear readers, if you learn but one thing from this story, let it be this...never drink and fic. This story is entirely brought to you by Shocktop Pretzelweizen Ale (it tastes like butter, beer shouldn't taste like butter). 
> 
> This is a piece of ridiculous fluff that refused to stop rattling around in my skull until I gave in and wrote the thing. There’s a little blink-and-you’ll-miss-it angst but mostly it's pure comedic silliness. In my world, Finn is alive and well because I miss him.

The venerable and much adored Lord Albert Hummel II looked down into the courtyard from where he stood at the wide, open archway of his bedroom window on the fourth level of Blackbird Castle. Outwardly, he appeared perfectly composed as befitting a person of his rank and station. But inside, he was a man conflicted. 

He'd watched with fatherly approval as his, lamentably only, son completed his advanced horseback training lesson for the day. Burt (as he preferred to be called by the closest members of his inner circle) had watched with pride as the boy flawlessly put the frolicky young chestnut stallion through his paces, both with and later without a saddle. The horse had been a nineteenth birthday gift, the fine animal treasured and spoiled in the 3 months that young Kurtis had owned him. 

Burt watched from above as an assistant stablehand approached his boy to take the mount to cool and groom the beast. The two young men spoke animatedly as they walked towards the stable together...very close together, Burt noted, as the boys frequently rubbed shoulders and exchange subtle, more-than-friendly touches. He shook his head in some annoyance, mixed with no little amusement. Yet another conquest. Kurt was going through the age appropriate boys so quickly that Burt would soon have to hire more servants just to keep up with his kid's appetite. 

Burt sighed at the thought; he knew he was exaggerating. His son had flings, naturally. But Kurt was discreet with his lovers and doted on whatever boy of the hour it happened to be. He always left his partners more than content with the time he'd shared, which was more than could be said of most lordlings of Kurt's age and status. Burt couldn't deny that he himself had certainly sowed a few oats at that age, and without Kurt's outward propriety. He ran a hand over his bald pate, his only outward sign of frustration. 

Kurt's teenage sexcapades weren't really what caused him such concern. At nineteen, the boy needed to be well on his way to taking a wife. The continuation of the Hummel legacy depended upon it. If only there had been siblings, or if Kurt had been inclined to seed even a few lovers capable of giving him bastards, they'd have more time. But fate had decided that neither of those scenarios were meant to be. The future of the Hummel line depended on pure-blood successors, and as soon as possible. 

Burt wasn't sure how much longer he could hold the vultures off. Had he been anyone else, Burt would have been required to arrange a pairing as soon as it appeared his infant son would thrive. But being lord of one of the most prestigious blue blood lines in the most powerful Barony in the kingdom afforded him more luxuries then lesser members of the ruling class. But that only went so far. 

He'd explained all this to his son multiple times, more and more frequently, in the last year or so. Kurt always listened attentively, smiled politely and assured his father he'd start looking for a suitable mate at the first opportunity. And that would be the end of that. Burt's attempts to arrange meetings with eligible women were always met with excuses or the occasional disappearing act, which inevitably led to a huge argument between them. Burt hated arguing with his son, it made his heart hurt. 

Actually, that was as good one, he noted to himself. He'd have to remember that line for the next round of arguments with Kurt. He needed every advantage he could get with that stubborn mule he'd sired. A trait Kurt must have gotten it from his mother, Burt decided.

Burt had waited as long as he could, and far longer than he should, hoping Kurt would come around of his own volition. The kid always took his duty and responsibilities so seriously, more so than most boys his age. But in this one thing Kurt consistently balked. And this was the one thing in which Burt had no recourse but to stand firm. 

He looked down at the letter in his hand. A missive from the Queen herself, reminding him he hadn't been to court in some time and she looked forward to attending his son's wedding in the very near future. In plain speak; Kurt's time was up.


	2. Chapter 2

“I really despise traveling by coach,” Lady Rachel commented, for at least the tenth time that day. Raising one dainty hand, she flicked the dust-blocking curtain away from the window to stare longingly at the train of horses following the royal coach. Again. 

“I’d much rather be riding a horse,” she moped. Her gaze strayed to the large figure sitting comfortably astride a figidity dun mare, riding out the beast’s antics as if he was a part of her. A grace that the man found himself sadly lacking the minute his feet hit the ground, Rachel knew, but she found that the dichotomy only added to his charm. Reining in a sigh, Rachel released the curtain and threw her slight frame back into her padded velvet seat. A soft huff filled the silence following her declaration.

“What?” She asked in annoyance, glaring at the slight man sitting in the seat across from her.

“Not a thing, my Lady,” he responded smoothly in his warm, melodic tenor. “I too, would rather make this journey astride then in the confines of the coach. But between the ever-present danger of robbers and the proprieties of your station, I’m afraid it’s an unfortunate burden we both have to bear.” 

His tawny eyes were openly laughing, even as the expression on his handsome face was carefully neutral. It was amazing how he could do that, Rachel thought, a tad enviously. Not a hint of an inappropriate expression or tone yet she could clearly tell he was teasing her. 

Part of that, of course, came from having known the young man her whole life. While technically only a second cousin, Blaine had joined her family shortly after his parents and brother had died from a brief, virulent plague that had ghosted through his dukedom. Blaine had been adopted into Rachel’s side of their family well before either of them could walk and the two had become the closest of siblings. 

Exactly as Rachel’s parents had intended, she thought wryly. If there was any single thing the many and varied Dukedoms of the kingdom of Lima had in common, it was arranging relationships to the best advantage. Blueblood children were traded amongst the ruling class like puzzle pieces, each placed to make the best fit for all involved. 

Blaine’s small Dukedom had come to his control on his eighteenth birthday and he’d faithfully yielded the land to his adopted family as was expected of him. Combining the neighboring territories was a wise plan both geographically and financially for the two Dukedoms; with the added advantage of leaving two young adults open to other potential pairings. 

The mighty Kingdom of Ohiyo was separated into a number of semi-independent dukedoms, all of which answered to the King and Queen. Or the Queen and her Consort, as had been the case for the last several generations. The Kingdom’s ruling line had taken to birthing strong, intelligent females who naturally become reluctant to give up their power to a male on the mere technicality of being married to him. Taking a Consort filled the necessary male vacancy and ensured heirs while sparing the Queen the burden of a pesky husband trying to interfere in the ruling of her thriving kingdom. Given that Ohiyo had flourished as never before during the rule of the previous Queens, citizens and the ruling class alike approved of the matriarchal structure. 

Rachel deliberately rolled her eyes at her younger brother, snorting irritably and crossing her arms in what she considered an appropriately dramatic response to the almost-slight. As the inheriting sibling, she was the dominant of the two and entitled to displays of temper that Blaine wasn’t permitted. 

Unconcerned, Blaine dropped his eyes and snuggled down into the plush seat. “If my Lady tried to nap instead of ogling the…scenery, she might discover that the journey goes by a little faster,” he commented idly, gazing up at her from under his long lashes.

Rachel blushed at being called out on staring at her favorite stable hand/horse wrangler. “It’s been over two weeks now that we've spent trapped in this thing. I’m too bored to sleep,” she declared, changing the subject. “Make yourself useful for a change and entertain me.”

“As my Lady wishes,” Blaine replied easily. 

There was little reason for formality between them at this point, other than to annoy Rachel, who could hardly scold her brother for simply acting appropriately. But she could play the diva card all she wanted and would continue to do so until he got over himself and went back to using her name. It wasn’t as if there was anyone around to impress. Her scowl turned curious as Blaine rooted under the bedding in the corner for a moment, finally extracting a deck of cards. He pulled a slim trunk between them and began expertly shuffling. 

Rachel’s eyes lit up at the sight of the cards. She’d tried to bring her own deck, but her valet had found them, spiriting them away right before the coach procession left. Given time, Rachel would find them wherever they’d been hidden, but instead of looking for her precious hand painted deck, she’d been forced to scurry downstairs to the coach. If only the interfering busybody hadn’t half raised her Rachel would have had her properly beaten, as she threatened weekly. Sometimes daily. Rachel had explained this truth at length to her on numerous occasions, but the infuriating woman had yet to care. 

Trust Blaine to come through with a spare deck, she thought gleefully. His dapper, perfectly respectful manners and handsome, oh-so-earnest countenance had successfully snowed even the most hardened of governesses growing up. No one ever suspected perfect, innocent little Blaine when pranks were pulled or sweets stolen from the kitchen. No, everyone looked straight to loud, rambunctious Rachel as the culprit. It might’ve had a detrimental effect on their childhood relationship had Blaine not shared all his bounty equally with the older sister he adored. Rachel learned early in her life the value of misdirection, and that an innocent face didn’t mean squat about a person. 

She watched the cards dance through her brother’s nimble fingers, carefully hiding her delight as she built up her poker face. Blaine was very, very good and never threw a hand, despite the demands of protocol. 

“Stakes?” She asked casually, neatly cutting the deck when he laid the well-shuffled cards on the table before her.

“Hmmm. Penny antes to start with and first wash when we stop tonight to the victor of 4 of 5 hands?” He offered.

A worthy bet, Rachel decided, nodding in approval. She longed to get the dust and sweat off, insofar as she could she could while on the road. She dreaded making her first appearance to a potential suitor with three weeks of travel grit on her. 

Dismissing the unfortunate but unavoidable future from her thoughts, Rachel focused on strategy. Blaine had tells, but he was perfectly capable of deliberately switching them up or faking it altogether. She met his sparkling eyes as he dealt 7 cards to each of them, his gentle smile bordering on condescending. Rachel smirked back at him as she glanced nonchalantly at her hand; she was so getting the first chance at bathing water. 

**********************

The Barony of Lima was the largest territory in Ohiyo. A coastal territory, it ran against the far edge of the kingdom against the great ocean. Lima’s ruling family, the Hummels, were one of the oldest legacies on record and had long provided the first line of defense against invaders from across the sea as well as the occasional pirate. 

Lima boasted a strong fleet of ships that patrolled her wide coastal line and were ready to launch at the Queen’s order at any time. While the impressive naval force was the most notable of Lima’s credits, it was the machines that had brought the Hummels themselves true notoriety. 

Lima's previous master, Baron Albert Hummel the First was a wonder with gears and his creations had revolutionized the weapons loading process for the warships, making them the scourge of Ohiyo’s waters. 

While improving the military applications of his father’s weapons designs was his defining credit, Albert Hummel II made a number of lesser advancements with carriage and wagon designs, easing the discomfort of long rides and lightening their overall configuration by a number of pounds. To say that his inventions were well received by Lima's citizens was a gross understatement. While his sire's inventions had made the Hummel family powerful, Albert II advancements had made him popular. It was a devastating combination, that paired with their ancient bloodline and powerful stronghold, made the Hummel Line the most powerful in Ohiyo. 

Albert II married the Lady Elizabeth early in his life, a marriage that could only have been for love as it offered little in the way of political advancement. A lesser blue blood family could never have wasted an heir in such a way, but the Hummel clan were a rule unto themselves. 

Lady Elizabeth was the third daughter of a middling Barony, but she was beautiful and kind. Her efforts to improve schooling and provide free reading lessons for any who wanted to learn had won her the hearts of Lima’s people. Her unexpected death devastated both Lima’s citizens and the husband and young son she left behind. 

Lord Albert II eventually remarried to the Lady Caroline of Medica. It was said that he’d finally succumbed to the pressure from his peers and citizens to take a mate, but those who knew him understood that such had not been the case. He had simply fallen in love again. Love or not, the match was considered solid, and politically far superior to his first.

The Barony of Medica was tiny. Not only was it small, it was an island. It was also the wealthiest of Her Majesty’s territories. The island had little to recommend itself save a unique soil that grew a host of medicinal plants that thrived there and nowhere else. These plants formed the backbone of all medical supplies for the kingdom. Medica had become renowned for its mastery of the healing arts and was haven to the finest schools for healers in the known world. People came from far and away with hopes to study in a Medica school. Nearly all the medics in Ohiyo had studied in Medica at some point in their lives. 

The wealth to size ratio created a number of problems for the island's inhabitants. The population was nearly exclusively involved in creating medicine or assisting with the schools, and the island had no military to speak of. Hired mercenaries only went so far, as they had no loyalty and were frequently bought away. Piracy had become a major problem. 

The Lima Barony’s coast lied directly across from the island, and the marriage cemented relations between the two baronies. In agreeing to the pairing, the Hummel Lord promised to expand the territory Lima’s navy guarded to include the waters around Medica, while the island nation vowed first priority in medication to its protector. The marriage contract was so mutually beneficial that it was whispered that the Queen herself might have had a hand in it. 

The only flaw in an otherwise perfect marriage was the fact that Lady Caroline, a widow herself, was of similar age to Baron Albert and well past prime childbearing years. Considering the Baron's unfortunate predilection towards unwavering loyalty to his wife, the Hummel line had little hope of bearing even a few half bloods for genetic backup. 

As such, it became imperative that a match be arranged for young Lord Kurtis, and sooner rather than later. At 19 years of age, the lad was well situated to inherit the powerful Barony in the near future, and well past the age to start producing offspring. Considering the wealth and status of Lima, the reputation and class of the Hummel clan, and the ties with Medica, it was common knowledge that Lord Albert could have his pick of arrangements for his boy. Any family would gladly offer up a daughter of Lord Albert’s choosing to marry the lordling. There was just one small problem. 

******** 

(Two months ago) 

“I’m too young to get married,” Kurt, heir to the Hummel Empire, declared (again) to his father the Lord Baron.

“We both know that’s not true, Kurt,” Burt argued tiredly. “Now, I’ve given you as much leeway here as I can, but you have got to get hitched. I was supposed to have married you up by fourteen at the latest. I’m sorry kiddo, but we can’t leave the kingdom without heirs. If you and I were both to die, it would mean war while the lesser families fought and schemed for my place. That type of internal struggle devastates a barony, as you well know. As the first defense for the Kingdom, we can’t afford to be seen as anything but solid. You have to do this for your people. And it has to be done yesterday.” 

********************  
(present day)

Kurt sighed, slumping dejectedly where he curled into the wide, padded window seat in his bedroom. He’d thought about the last conversation he'd had with his father over and over, trying to find an argument that might have convinced Burt that this wasn’t necessary. But, he reluctantly admitted, the reason that he hadn’t been able find a decent counter-argument was because his dad was right. This had to happen. A beneficial marriage was part of the responsibility of the ruling class and was vital to maintaining peace. 

Kurt had been educated from the cradle to rule the Dukedom after his father retired. He’d played tactical games under the close tutelage of the best political minds in the kingdom. His physical activities had been carefully designed classes that improved hand eye coordination and prepared him for the weapons training he'd begin when he grew strong enough to hold a blade. The Hummels were expected to be able to run their land, their navy, and assist the Queen when called. If Lima’s people were to be kept safe and healthy, the heirs had to be perfect. 

Kurt had superseded nearly every one of the standards set for him. He was tall, willowy, and attractive, with a sweet smile and devilish blue eyes. Kurt had grown to become a brilliant tactician, a skilled fighter with long knives, and could manage the most demanding rules of decorum and chivalry flawlessly. The only aspect of his life where Kurt had come up short happened to be the single, most vital aspect of his role. He was going to have a hell of a time providing heirs. Kurt was also stubborn as a mule. He got that from his father (he’d been told) and on the rare occasions when the two men butted heads the resulting argument could be legendary.

Kurt was hardly the only gay Baron in the kingdom. Who slept with whom had little interest for anyone not actively trying to get into said bed. Common citizens married as they liked, but the ruling class rarely shared that luxury. If Kurt had siblings it might have been a different story. Even a younger brother’s children would have been sufficient to satisfy the family’s requirements. Children had ever been treasured in the Hummel Clan and historically there had been little in the way of infighting or shuffling for power within the family. But, sadly, Kurt was it. The future of the Hummel legacy depended on him getting cozy with the ladies. Kurt shuddered elegantly at the thought.

Squinting, Kurt watched out his window, tracking a dusty, well-traveled coach followed closely by a long procession of riders, crested the distant hill across from his castle. They were right on time. Kurt had to start meeting potential matches; there was no getting around it. Burt had moved quickly once Kurt had reluctantly agreed to start interviewing potential partners, arranging several minor parties, balls even scheduling a ‘tour’ of the surrounding baronies for later that year. Kurt really, really didn’t want to spend the end of his summer locked in a dirty, dusty coach. This meeting was his last chance to avoid that fate. 

It wasn’t as if this particular match itself was one of desperation, Kurt firmly reminded himself. The Lady Rachel had impeccable pedigree. Her dukedom held some of the finest schools for teachers and players, a vital part of Ohiyo’s information exchange. The lady herself was said to have an exquisite, well-trained voice. Kurt, a singer himself, was hopeful the common interest might spark something between him. It certainly wasn’t going to be sex appeal, he thought sourly. 

Kurt pulled himself off the wide sill and made his way to the Great Room to meet with the head of staff to ensure that all the proper preparations were in place. The tall, lanky Asian, as always, had things well in hand. Michael and his wife had come to Lima from far across the sea and begged Lord Albert for sanctuary. Once granted, the pair had steadily made their way up the servant hierarchy until Kurt was certain that the place would collapse without them. 

After speaking briefly with Mike, Kurt went in search of his chief of security. Should Kurt and his father ever became incapacitated, the man took temporary charge of the castle. He was a legendary fighter, one of the finest in the kingdom. He also seldom bothered to arrive with any kind of timeliness when Kurt summoned him. Kurt had learned it was far more efficient to track the head guardsman down himself. 

After twenty minutes of fruitless searching, he grabbed the next attractive servant girl who passed by and asked her if she knew where Guardsman Puck was. Kurt was completely unsurprised that she knew and was very willing to fetch him. Whatever maid the man had gotten his paws on would not be happy with this messenger, Kurt thought with a rueful grin, seeing the gleam of pleasure in the servant girl’s eyes before she trotted off down the hall. 

Puck was steadfastly working his way through all the single girls in the castle. Thus far, he had impregnated two and diligently provided money and time to both offspring, formally claiming them as his though he flatly refused to marry either girl. 

Kurt scowled at his head of security as Puck finally sauntered into the meeting room. “You wanted to see me, my Lady Kurt?” He asked, grinning cheerfully. A large hickey bloomed bright and red on his neck, as well as several sets of teeth marks.

“Do you have to sleep with every single girl in the castle?” Kurt asked caustically.

Puck shrugged, dropping down into a chair at the table and putting two booted feet up, laces still untied. “Everyone has to have a hobby. And lest I be accused of unfair biases, I'll have you know that I've shared company with a married lady or two as well.” He smirked. 

Kurt humphed, but didn’t bother continuing the debate. That rock was one he’d butted his head against one too many times in the past to try again. Despite his ways, Puck was well regarded for his fighting skills and forthrightness, as well as his willingness to care for and support the results of his womanizing. 

“I need you to do something for me,” Kurt told him.

Puck made a half-assed bow from his chair. “You speak and I obey, your ladyship.”

******

Thank the Spirits, Rachel thought fervently. She stared at the castle in the distance with mind-numbing relief. She had to marry Lord Kurtis, Rachel decided. There was no way around it. Because she simply refused to make that miserable trip ever again. Besides, his castle was bigger than hers. 

She looked across at her escort, smiling softly. Blaine was up on his knees on the bench seat, curtain pulled completely aside so that he could watch as they approached castle. He was so excited he was nearly bouncing. Rachel wanted out of the dirty, hot, death box as much as anything, but she couldn’t remember seeing her calm, collected brother ever that worked up before.

“What’s up with you?” she asked, reaching out and gripping his shoulder.

“Me? Nothing. I’m just pleased that we’re nearing our destination. “ Reminded of his behavior, Blaine moved smoothly back to his seat. But a second later his eyes were back on the castle.

“Yes, you. You’ve been acting oddly since you found out about this trip and now you’re positively giddy.” Blaine raised a carefully tended eyebrow at his sister, but didn’t answer. She sighed, but let it go. A prybar wouldn’t get him to open up if he wasn’t willing to share. 

Once it was clear that Rachel wasn’t going to push, Blaine sat back and closed his eyes. The face appeared in the darkness behind his eyelids, exactly as it had every time he’d tried to sleep during their painfully arduous journey. A gamin's grin framed by milky skin so white it practically glowed, gleaming blue eyes alight with mischief, paired with a lean, muscular body. The figure haunted Blaine’s every dream. Would Kurt even remember him? 

Blaine had been fifteen when the Hummels had come to the territory of his adopted family to stay the summer. Rachel had been away, spending a season at the Queen’s court, but Blaine had been allowed to stay home. He’d never forget those four magical months. 

He and Kurt spent time together every day, checking out hidden passages in the old castle and wandering through the meticulously kept garden after dark. They’d danced and kissed, cuddling long into the night. They’d only gone as far as getting mouths on each other’s bodies by the end of Kurt’s visit, but Blaine still counted it as one of the finest blow jobs he’d ever experienced, and Blaine hadn’t exactly hurt for male company in the subsequent years.

But no one had been like Lord Kurt. Kurt struck a cord in Blaine’s musical heart and he’d never found another resonance quite like it. What if Kurt didn’t recognize him? What if he did but didn’t acknowledge it? Or what if, maybe, he did? What then? This whole stay was a compatibility check between Lord Kurt and Blaine’s sister for marriage. Where did that leave Blaine? 

Right in the middle of the castle courtyard, he realized as the carriage came to a shaky halt. He felt disgusting. He hadn’t had a proper bath in weeks, and was itchy in places that really shouldn’t itch. And he knew Rachel felt just as gross, she’d complained about it often enough. Blaine could tell her to quit whining, but he reserved that privilege for special moments. It only worked when there was shock value involved. Not many people dared tell the inheriting Lady of the great Dukedom of Broadway to be quiet. 

Taking a deep breath, Blaine stepped out of the door when the footman opened it for him, extending his hand to Rachel to assist her out. He was her formal escort for this journey, a task that came with certain responsibilities that didn't include staring doe-eyed at Lord Kurtis.

Accepting Blaine's hand, Rachel stepped out, fighting the urge to stretch and roll her aching shoulders. Arm in arm, the siblings stared straight ahead at the imposing inner gates before them, the iron doors open wide and strewn with flowers in welcome. 

Showtime.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon exiting the coach, the first thing Blaine noticed was that the man waiting for them at the gate was not Kurt. Not unless Kurt had grown even taller, put on 40 pounds of muscle, and lost all of his hair. A quick glance at the wide stripe tattooed down the man’s bare scalp told Blaine exactly whom their welcoming committee consisted of. Rachel would know as well, of course. They’d had the same tutors.

“On behalf of Baron Albert Hummel II, the Lady Caroline, and their son, Lord Kurtis Hummel, I bid you welcome to Blackbird Castle,” the man announced, his booming voice echoing off the courtyard’s stone walls.

“My name is Puckerman," he continued. "I’m the Senior Armsman for the premises, which means that I’m responsible for both your safety and behavior for the duration of your stay. So, pretty please, I ask you my Lord and Lady, don’t piss me off.” 

Eyes sparking angrily at the man’s atrocious lack of courtesy, Rachel primly acknowledged the greeting, stiffly nodding her head at the exact degree due a person of the guardsmen's station, while Blaine bowed very slightly just behind her. If he weren’t escorting Rachel, Blaine’s bow should have been 15 degrees deeper; he was a minor lordling without holdings while Puckerman had served in the Queen’s personal guard. But Rachel’s hand on his arm elevated his status. Blaine only owed the man a slightly deeper acknowledgement than hers.

“The Baron and Baroness are not currently in residence,” Puck continued, either not noticing, or more likely, not caring that Rachel was quietly imploding. “Lord Kurtis had hoped to welcome you himself. He sends regrets that he’s unable to be present at this time and sent me to escort you in his stead. It will be his pleasure to meet you for dinner this evening.”

Rachel straightened to every inch of her scant height. This was an outrage! How dare the lordling not bother to so much as meet a potential match at the gate? Was she not worthy of his personal attention? This was not only an insult to her, but to all of Broadway, and she would not stand for it! 

Before Rachel could open up with a scathing response to such a poor display of etiquette, Blaine squeezed her arm gently, bringing her back down to earth. She took a slow, deep breath. Yelling at the help did nothing but make the help not want to come near her, she reminded herself of that hard-earned lesson. And she really, really needed a bath.

Deciding that she, at least, would show proper respect, Rachel gave the man a tight smile. “Well met, Captain. I regret Lord Kurt’s absence and hope his is able to settle any issues that have kept him away from his proper duties. If you’d show me to my rooms, I’d be appreciative.” She’d discuss the matter further with the man himself at dinner, in great detail. Puck grinned at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking and found it entertaining. Perhaps he did. Instead of commenting, he simply turned and led the way into the keep. 

“I’m not a captain, anymore my Lady. It’s just Puck,” he told her as he led them down an open, brightly lit corridor. Behind them, Blackbird’s servants mingled with those she’d brought along to start unloading the coach and wagons. Rachel deliberately kept herself from glancing back as the horses were led away by their handlers. 

An entire wing had been dedicated to Lady Rachel’s party. Puck led her up a wide staircase to the second floor. Opening an ornately carved wooden door, he gestured for her to precede him. 

The chamber was large and airy, elegantly decorated, with a large, open window looking out into the lushly planted countryside. Of significantly greater import, a giant clawed tub sat near the window, already filled to the brim with steaming hot water and sweet smelling bubbles. Rachel was so grateful she nearly cried. Completely abandoning any hint of decorum, Rachel began yanking at her dress. 

“I call first bath,” she announced to her brother, racing for the tub as she stripped mid-run.

Blaine sighed. She really was hopeless. He turned back the armsman, narrowing his eyes when he saw the man blatantly watch as Rachel tossed aside her clothes. Blaine was almost certain that Rachel was aware of the man’s gaze, and simply chose not to care in favor of diving into the hot water as quickly as physically possible.

“Sir,” Blaine coughed delicately. “She’s my sister. A little common courtesy, if you don’t mind.”

“Nope, I don’t mind at all,” Puck told him, grinning lewdly. “But if you insist, I can find other things to do with my time. Your room is adjoining this one. Let me just show you to the door and then I’ll go see that your servants are settling in well.”

“It’s appreciated,” Blaine replied coolly. Upon opening the heavy wooden door next to Rachel’s, he was surprised to find a similar tub waiting for him. He typically didn’t warrant such a luxury for himself. Staring hard at the steam rising from the placid surface, Blaine had to physically lock his legs in place so that he didn’t strip faster than his sister.

Puck chuckled knowingly. “I’ll leave you to it, then. Dinner is in three hours, but one of the girls will be in shortly with some light snacks to tide you over.”

Blaine nodded absently, his eyes glued to the sparkling suds. The soft click of the door closing behind him robbed Blaine of his last shred of restraint and he threw himself into the giant brass bath, clothes and all.

*******

After a long, decadent bath, Blaine finally emerged from the tepid water, dressing in the emerald green robe that had been laid out for him by the helpful castle servants who'd also provided a small tray of apple slices and a sweet, tangy cheese that he'd never sampled before. Generally, the greeting ceremony at the gate was a deliberate, achingly long diplomatic dance that left the servants ample time to move their things into the room. Since they’d skipped that part entirely, his clothes had yet to be properly situated. 

Despite Rachel’s anger at the perceived insult, Blaine found that he liked this outcome far better than the alternative. Tying the belt neatly around his waist, he knocked once at the adjoining door to his sister’s room before entering. It appeared deserted.

“Rachel?” He called, looking around. Slight swirls appeared in the bathtub’s surface as Rachel’s head popped up. “I’m never moving again,” she declared stoutly. “And did you notice these things have some kind of system that makes the water stay hot longer?” 

Blaine smiled and took a seat on the padded window seat across from her. “I know what you mean. And, yes, I did. I'll make inquiries later.” He glanced over and saw the multitude of luggage piled by her bed. Rachel’s belongings, at least, had made it in.

“So, what do you make of the cold shoulder?” Rachel asked him, folding an arm over the side of the tub closest to Blaine. She was curious to hear Blaine’s take on the situation. Her brother had a way of seeing things, sometimes, that she missed.

Blaine shrugged. “It’s a gross breach of protocol, which you can certainly cry foul on if you wish.”

She nodded. “It’s the “why,’ part that interests me,” Rachel mused. “It could mean all manner of things. Or nothing at all. He could quite possibly have legitimately been unable to come. He did send the next highest in rank.”

Blaine nodded. “Armsman Puckerman is legendary. He served in the Queen’s Adventurer guard for 6 years before that unfortunate arrow to the knee incident ended his career. It’s no shame to be greeted by one such as he.”

“But not normal, either,” Rachel argued stoutly.

“No, no it’s not. If you’re asking my opinion…”

“I am,” Rachel deliberately interrupted him with a smile.

“Then you can shut up and listen while I give it to you,” Blaine replied, lobbing a pillow in her general direction. She laughed and ducked briefly under the water, neatly dodging the projectile.

When it appeared Rachel would keep her peace, Blaine continued. “Personally, I suggest you don’t overthink it. There’s no point without more information. Wait and see what he has to say at dinner this evening and go from there.”

Rachel nodded agreement and sunk back down under the suds to soak out three weeks of dirt.

***************

Dinner was an appropriately lavish affair. The wide, heavy wooden tables were loaded to bear with all manner of choice foods, with warmed plates set in a neat pile that could be filled and refilled at will. This was a fairly common set up for a semi-formal evening. It allowed people to come and go as they pleased and sit in close conversational distance at the smaller tables with whomever they wished. Rachel approved the choice. It spoke of friendly familiarity rather then the coolness of a meeting between strangers. She considered it good sign. 

Rachel glanced over at her brother as he took his place beside her at the outer door of the wide chamber. Despite being immaculately dressed and exuding his usual charm, Blaine looked pale, with carefully concealed nerves. Despite three weeks of game and dried bread crackers, he barely glanced at the generous spread at the main table.

Lord Kurtis and Puck were already waiting for them when the siblings arrived. An announcer barked the siblings names and titles as they entered, the pair approaching the young lord where he stood at the head of the large table. Once Rachel had come to a stop before him, Lord Kurt smiled warmly and bowed from the waist. It was a sign of high respect that Rachel wasn’t entirely sure what to make of, given his previous actions.

Rachel stood front and center, with Blaine exactly in place a step behind and to her right. He bowed in time with his sister’s curtsy, trying not to ogle the man before them. 

Blaine’s memory was clearly flawed. Surely he’d remember if the beautiful, sexy, snow angel before them had been this hot as a boy. Or perhaps puberty was just a good look on Kurt. A really, really good look. Blaine was concerned that he may start drooling if he stared much longer. A stirring between his legs left Blaine grateful he’d worn the formal long coat that reached his thighs. 

Kurt opened his mouth to speak and at the sound Blaine found himself instantly teleported back to warm, lavender-scented nights in the gardens back home. While Kurt's body may have grown, his voice was still the same light, dulcet tone Blaine remembered.

“I sincerely apologize for not being present for your arrival,” Kurt was telling Rachel as Blaine snapped back to the present. “But I’m very pleased to welcome you now. I imagine the long journey has been a rough one. If you like, perhaps we could fill our plates then talk?”

“Thank you for your warm greeting,” Rachael replied, a definite hint of recrimination in her tone. “That sounds agreeable.” Clearly she was still not appeased from the snubbing at the gate. Blaine hoped she got over it in a reasonable time or she might just end up husbandless…again.

Ignoring Rachel’s tone, Kurt nodded politely to her before turning his eyes to the young man serving as her escort. He was a half-brother of sorts, if Kurt remembered correctly. When Kurt’s curious gaze met warm, tawny brown eyes his body stiffened, eyes going wide. Kurt suddenly forgot how to breathe. And perhaps how to walk.

Blaine. They’d shared so many firsts. He was still Kurt’s favorite fantasy when he stroked himself to completion at night. Or in the bath. Sometimes in a handy broom closet. 

How had Kurt missed this? They’d been announced, for the sake of apples! Blaine looked equally stunned, if not as surprised as Kurt, which made him feel only slightly better. Kurt watched as Blaine’s cheeks pinked slightly at the attention. Kurt grinned, remembering that blush very fondly. Oh, this could be fun. 

“Blaine. How amazingly good to see you again,” Kurt told him sweetly. “You’ve grown into stunning young man.” He reached for Blaine’s hand, bringing it to his lips, gazing intently into Blaine’s gorgeous eyes. 

Kurt paused, allowing his breath to warm the back of Blaine’s hand before laying his lips ever so softly against the skin, holding the gentle caress just a second too long for courtesy. Blaine's entire face bore the color of his blush now, the color creeping down to his neck, and Kurt noticed that the man was breathing in quick, shallow breaths. Blaine gulped audibly, slowly reclaiming his hand. Kurt made little attempt to hide his delight at eliciting such a strong response from the beautiful man who haunted his favorite memories. 

“Yes…see you, good. Touch…your lips, uhmm, I mean…” Blaine stuttered out.

Thankfully, Rachel chose that moment to save him from himself. She said something polite to Lord Kurtis and dragged Blaine to the food table.

“All right, you,” she hissed at her brother. “Spill! I’d heard rumors that Hummel the Younger may roll toward the other side of the hay, but I had nothing conclusive to go by until he just completely eye-fucked you in the middle of his own Great Hall! You knew! You totally knew. Kurt’s the reason that you’ve been on pins and needles this whole trip, isn’t he?“

She stared at Blaine, watching him bite his lip and refuse to meet her eyes. “Rotten apples, have you two fucked?!”

Blaine ducked his head. “No! Well, not exactly. But yes, I had a pretty good idea that Kurt prefers male company. We sort of had a minor fling some years ago.” Filling his plate with…something, he allowed Rachel to drag him to the nearest table.

The minute they sat, Rachel kicked him hard under the table. “And you didn’t think this was information I needed to know?”

“Not really. We were both young and inexperienced.” Blaine winced, surreptitiously rubbing at his sore calf. “People change.”

“Not that much. In his head that man was completely devouring you,” she told him. 

Rachel had to think of something dire to punish her brother with for holding out on her like this, the traitor. Maybe one of the maids could wrangle up a small snake or lizard to put in his bed? No, they were both too old for children’s games. She’d think of something more appropriate later. Right now she needed to reevaluate her strategy. If only Blaine had told her earlier, she wouldn’t have bothered wearing the painfully tight corset she was currently pressed into. The device hurt like hell and made filling her lungs a challenge, but did wonderful things to her cleavage. 

Rachel needed this match with Lima for her people, her family, and herself if she was ever going to have a shot at achieving her dreams. Landing Lord Kurt was politically the most solid move of her life. Rachel had been racking her brain the whole trip trying to think of something unique she could bring to the bargaining table that no one else could offer and he’d been sitting right beside her the whole time. Well, better late than never, as the bards said. She smiled as she started enthusiastically on her meal.

Blaine kept to himself, barely tasting what he was eating. He knew he’d disappointed Rachel. He didn’t really know why he’d never shared the details of his brief relationship with the future Baron. It was something he’d never told anyone, really. Which was probably an answer in itself, he realized. 

Blaine tried hard to be what was expected of him. He learned what he was supposed to learn, went where he was supposed to go, and both supported his sister and quietly checked her less-appropriate impulses with logic, a quiet word in her ear, and the very occasional dip into a water barrel. He’d even given up his land to his adopted parents, essentially destroying his marital worth, because it was expected of him. 

His summer with Kurt had been magical, and was the one thing in his life that he’d kept for himself. Blaine sighed and pushed what was undoubtedly amazing food around with his fork. He hated disappointing people. 

Kurt had recognized him, but all Blaine had read in the lordling’s features was shock. In Blaine’s defense, he’d been too spellbound by the stunning man that the boy of his dreams had grown into to make a proper assessment. Clearly Rachel had noticed something, though. Blaine only hoped it was a good something. The flirting had to be a good sign, didn’t it? Or maybe that was just Kurt’s default response. He obviously hadn’t anticipated Blaine’s presence. 

What if Kurt considered Blaine’s less than stellar lineage beneath him? It might have been different had Blaine's family not died, along with a fifth of the population of his small Barony. But even then Blaine would have been a second son and not in direct line to inherit. 

As it stood, Blaine was a Lord in title but no land and no fortune save what his adopted parents chose to share. He would require a hefty dowry if he was ever to wed. The Berry bloodline was a good, solid family, but if Rachel snared the elusive future Duke of Lima, her parents would have little reason to bother arranging a marriage for Blaine.

Feeling himself watched, Blaine looked up to see brilliant blue-grey eyes staring unabashedly across the room at him. Well, then. When Blaine looked challengingly back, Kurt grinned brightly and winked. Blaine swallowed, pausing with the fork halfway to his mouth.

A moment later the man in question stood before their table. “Your leave?” He asked Rachel formally. 

She nodded regally. “Naturally, Sir. It defeats the purpose for me to be here, otherwise. Don’t you think?”

Kurt nodded in agreement and took a seat, setting his plate on the table in front of him. “I could have set this up as a full formal dinner but I thought this might be a more comfortable setting for the type of discussion we need to have. I strongly dislike all the posturing. Also, the servants hate formal meals and I make an effort not to antagonize the people who cook my food.” He smiled charmingly, his gaze glancing briefly over to Blaine.

“This is perfectly acceptable. I enjoy not observing quite so many formalities myself. Especially after spending weeks on the road,” Rachel agreed, taking a delicate bite from her plate. 

“On that note, though, I have a question,” she added after a moment. “If it’s something you can share, I’ll have an explanation as to why you were unable to personally greet us at the gate as befits our station. It’s not as if you didn’t have time to clear your calendar.” 

Rachel’s voice had turned downright frosty by the end of her speech. Blaine placed a hand on her leg under the table and squeezed gently in warning. Rachel schooled her features to neutrality and took another careful bite.

“I could have,” Kurt admitted. “Obviously I had no other plans. Your arrival is all anyone is talking about. The pressure for me to marry has been steadily mounting for years. Walk into any of my townships and you’ll find riders at the ready, just waiting to pass on the joyous tidings of an inclement royal wedding,” he told her with an affectionate eye roll. “One of the reasons that our respective fathers are so intent on our pairing, beyond their own close friendship, is the belief that we have a lot in common.”

Kurt swished his glass in slow circles, considering his words. “You were trained in political maneuvering the same as I, so I hope you’ll understand my reasoning. The first time my Lord Baron took me to the Queen’s palace, we were met in the perfect formality due our station. A complete royal procession awaited us. The Queen sparkled with gems and exquisite finery. Her courtiers were immaculate peacocks. Clearly hours had been devoted to making their appearance perfect." 

“Our own group was…less than stunning. Two weeks on the road with a single stop at a tavern three nights previously was not at all conducive to displaying oneself to best advantage. We were exhausted, cold and had dirt caked in places that I don’t care to think about. Stuffing ourselves into rumpled finery at the last minute did little to improve our outward appearance. I felt disgusting and embarrassed to be meeting the Queen for the first time under such conditions.” 

He'd said 'the first time'. That implied that Kurt had met the Queen more than once, perhaps even frequently. She’d never personally met the Queen, though she’d spent some time at Palace. Rachel’s dedication to making this match happen had just multiplied ten-fold.

“How did you handle it?” Rachel asked, enraptured by Kurt’s story. 

“My father leaned in and told me, 'Remember, Kiddo. You are a Hummel. We don’t back down from a fight.’ And I realized that he was right. It was a battle, if not one that could be faced with knives or warships.” 

Kurt grinned self-consciously. “I stiffened my spine, pulled my inner Player to the fore and performed my best ‘Lordier than you’ impression for all I was worth. I’m not sure how well I pulled it off, but at least it felt good. The Queen actually laughed when Father presented me. Her exact words were, ‘You’ll do, Little Hummel.” 

Blaine chuckled at the image before he could catch himself, delighted and charmed by the tale. Rachel and Kurt both laughed with him though, so he didn’t blush too badly.

“How old were you?” Rachel asked curiously.

“Nine. And looked six. I can’t imagine what the courtiers thought of me.” It didn’t seem as if Kurt particularly cared.

“Anyway. I learned that day how the home-front advantage was every bit as important in politics as it can be in war. Meeting someone in such a fashion is clearly designed to show off the wealth and status of the hosting family while putting the travelers in the worst light possible. I won’t say I haven’t used that technique a time or two, particularly with some of the other potential matches Father has shoved down my throat. But with you, I didn’t want to.”

Blaine glanced significantly his sister with a clear ‘I told you so’ expression. Kurt did have a good reason for not greeting them. Rachel stepped on her brother's foot on general principle. 

Kurt leaned in, his voice intent, if a little sad. “As my Father has told me many, many times, our marriage would be an ideal match. From a Blood standpoint, our classes aren’t far apart. And a unity between our Baronies would be advantageous for both our people. On a more personal level, we have similar interests and training, if what I’ve been told is true. Your skills in strategy and weapons precede you.” He paused to take a drink.

“I think there’s a strong chance we’d have been arranged into a marriage as children if my father hadn’t noted a few quirks about my budding personality and decided to wait.” He gestured, and one of the servers brought the table a fresh round of wine.

“All that remains is to see if we can stand being in each other’s close company for the rest of our lives. Because I won’t marry someone I hate. I just can’t,” Kurt finished, sounding determined.

Rachel smiled. She hadn’t missed the compliment. And it sounded like the future baron had already been softened to the arrangement. Someone had done half her work for her. And of course, she had Blaine as an ace in the hole.

“Well, I thank you for your courtesy. And given your reasons, I forgive the insult. I too, am well aware of the advantages of a pairing between our families, and I hope the next few weeks show a spark of the chemistry I think we could build together.” 

Kurt nodded. “Well, I’ll allow you to finish your dinner in peace. If it pleases, we can have an informal breakfast tomorrow once you wake?” He stood and took a step back from the table.

“I look forward to it,” she told him, her eyes sparkling as she deliberately called out, “for the sake of propriety I’ll need to bring Blaine, of course.” Kurt stumbled. 

“I…yes. That’s great! I mean…by all means, your escort is most welcome.” Blushing, he turned and walked quickly away.

Rachel laughed softly at Kurt's retreating figure. He really did have a fine ass. Pity it wasn’t for her. Oh well, there were other nice butts in the world. She dug merrily into her warm chocolaty dessert. Rachel knew Blaine was glaring at her but didn’t bother challenging his stare. This was wedding was in the bag.

**************** 

“Rachel, tell me you aren’t using me to attract Kurt’s attention.” Blaine growled as soon as the door to their rooms closed behind them.

“Of course I am. Do you really want to spend another three weeks in that damn coach going home in failure? Clearly Lord Kurt isn’t going to be swayed by my feminine wiles. You’re the next best thing I have. And he’s clearly enamored with you.”

“So that’s your big plan? Score the marriage of your dreams by selling me as some sort of...of consolation prize to the gay lord of the manor?” Blaine demanded in disbelief. “Of course, now that I think on it, I am about the cheapest dowry I’ve ever heard of,” he added with a brittle chuckle.

“You’re being dramatic,” Rachel told him calmly as she washed the makeup off her face. “Quit being so damn sensitive and just think for a minute. You like Kurt, don’t you?” Blaine didn’t answer.

“Blaine?” She pushed.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I like Lord Kurtis. Or at least I think I do. He’s certainly not the boy I remember,” Blaine’s voice took on a tone of admiration.

“Well, obviously any marriage of his won’t be based on love or sexual desire. And he’s making no secret of the fact that he’s into you. So what’s the harm? I get to marry him, you get to sleep with him, everybody wins. It’s not as if you have any other prospects.”

Blaine visibly flinched and Rachel immediately regretted her words. She knew how much Blaine feared spending his life alone. She’d been thoughtlessly cruel. 

“Blaine…” she began.

“No,” he interrupted. Rachel blinked. Blaine rarely interrupted her. “You are absolutely right, my Lady. It’s heavily advantageous for our family and Dukedom to make this match. It’s trite of me to do any less than what is required to ensure your success. If becoming a bedmate to Lord Kurt will help solidify matters, I’ll certainly perform as directed.” 

Of course he would. Blaine always did what was expected him. The cold, carefully empty look he gave Rachel broke her heart. 

“Please, Blaine, just listen…”

“If you have no further need of me, I’d like to retire to my room for the night.” Blaine waited for Rachel’s reluctant nod before exiting through the adjoining door, closing it with deliberate gentleness. Rachel hugged a pillow and tried unsuccessfully not to cry.

******

As is so often the case, the morning proved wiser than the night. Rachel rose to prepare, having made two firm decisions. First thing, she knocked on Blaine’s door. Rachel didn’t want her brother to ever think she’d sell him just to catch a husband.

“You don't need to finish getting dressed,” she told him when Blaine opened the door on her first knock. “You aren’t going to breakfast with me.”

“I’m not?” Blaine was confused. He tended to be foggy in the early mornings anyway, and a wide-awake Rachel was more than he could follow.

“No. Obviously, Kurt isn’t going to try anything that could be considered inappropriate. I don’t really require an escort.”

Blaine blinked. “That’s not really appropriate…”

Rachel cut him off before he could finish. “You aren’t coming. End of discussion. And don’t bother getting unpacked. As soon as you’re sufficiently rested, I’m sending you back home.”

Rachel took advantage of her brother’s shock to close the adjoining door and leave her room, swiftly making her way down the hall. She had a husband to snare.

*******

Brunch was a light, pleasant affair. Kurt’s obvious disappointment in Blaine’s absence both saddened Rachel and further validated her decision to send him home. If Blaine wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with Kurt, it was best he wasn't here. She missed his keen observations and calming presence, but figured she needed to learn to adjust to his absence. She didn’t want Blaine to think he meant so little to her, or see that cold, betrayed look directed at her ever again.

Kurt and Rachel we’re still trying to get a solid feel for each other and mostly kept to light, meaningless conversation. Rachel had fully expected it go that way. When she segued into the latest musical troops leaving her territory she was surprised at how excited Lord Kurt became at the news. They spent nearly an hour animatedly discussing their favorite productions currently touring the kingdom.

Pleased with how breakfast had gone, Rachel hummed to herself as she made her way back to her room to change into sparring clothes. She found that some healthy exercise often helped clear her mind and was excited that Kurt had offered her the opportunity to spar with Puckerman himself later that day. She’d lose, of course. But in this instance that wasn’t the point.

When she opened the door to her room, Rachel found Blaine waiting for her, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “It’s possible that I might have been a little…melodramatic last night,” he said carefully, eyes glued to his hands were they were clasped in his lap.

“You think?” Rachel demanded. “Blaine, you know me better than anyone in the world. If you really believe that I’d do something like what you were suggesting, then we have a problem.” 

“I know,” he replied softly.

Rachel planted both hands on her hips. “Of course I planned to throw you at Kurt. I thought you wanted him, and it seemed like a perfect scenario. You stared at him like he’s the last sip of water after weeks at sea. It’s a wonder his ass isn’t burnt from the intensity of your gaze when he walks away.” She threw up a hand still her brother’s stuttered explanations. “I don’t blame you a bit. I’ve done more than a little stargazing myself. The man is gorgeous.”

She sighed. “But he isn’t for me. And I’m fine that, as you well know. I’m hoping for a partnership, maybe even friends some day if we’re lucky. But people need love. We both deserve to have someone in our lives who complete us.”

She looked meaningfully into Blaine’s honey-gold eyes. “I don’t want you to be alone. Kurt looks at you with such intensity. I might go as far as to say longing.”

Blaine stood up from the bed, his expression unguarded. “Really?” He asked uncertainly. She could see hope suffusing his face. 

He didn’t do this with anyone else, Rachel knew. Let the mask slip and share his true emotions. The trust implied in exposing his vulnerability did more to reassure Rachel that they were okay then all the words in the world.

She grinned and knocked her shoulder against her brother's as she plopping down on the bed beside him. “Really really. He asked about you this morning, you know. I think if he could have found a way to validate it, he’d have sent someone to drag you to breakfast.”

Blaine smiled then, an expression of such happiness that it made Rachel’s heart ache anew, but for the right reasons this time. Blaine deserved love more than anyone else she knew. 

“So, may I stay then?” Blaine asked.

“Of course, idiot. Just promise not to ever look at me with those tragically sad, big brown puppy eyes ever again.”

“I don’t have ‘puppy eyes’,” Blaine growled at her, said eyes twinkling in amusement. “But I promise. Never again,” he agreed, turning to hug her. “Unless of course, it’s to my advantage.”

Rachel laughed, hugging back for all she was worth. She hoped Lord Kurt realized just how lucky he was. Speaking of lucky, now that she'd mended fences with Blaine, Rachel had somewhere she needed to be.

******************

He was in the stable, of course. He was always in the stable. She leaned against the wall, watching as he murmured soft endearments to the animal he had tethered as he cleaned the strawberry roan’s petite ears.

“Is she alright?” Rachel asked. 

The man turned, startled. When he saw her, a wide smile lit his face. He was tall, much taller than Rachel and his clothes were stained with dirt, and hay stuck out from odd places, but he was the still the most handsome man she’d ever laid eyes on.

“She’ll be fine. Mites. Nothing that can’t be fixed.” He turned back to the horse. 

“How are you doing, my Lady?” He asked, his eyes fixed on his task.

“I’m well. Glad to be off the road at long last. How are you Finnegan?”

“I’m good, thank you kindly for asking. And how is the young Lord Hummel?”

Rachel laughed at the not-quite neutral tone. “Everything I’ve heard about him so far seems to be true. “

“So, should I begin selecting mounts suitable for a royal wedding?”

“Hmm, a little early for that. Give me some time to work.” She pushed off the wall and walked closer, raising a hand to scratch the roan’s neck.

The horseman turned to her with a faint smile. “No need. If you've decided he’s the one you want, it’s a done thing. No one stands a chance when you set your mind to something.”

“Are you calling me stubborn?”

“I would never say such a thing.” His eyes danced in amusement. “Let me say instead that you always get your way.”

She smiled, pushing a little closer, until they were chest to chest.

Finn took a step back. “Is this proper, my Lady? Surely your soon-to-be betrothed would object.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. His eyes never dropped below my eye level the whole time we were at breakfast.”

“Twice the fool, then, not to stare at your beauty. He’d be lucky to have you as a wife. If he had a lick of common sense riders would already have been sent out with the glad tidings.”

Rachel stepped up until they were touching again. “I’ll snag him eventually, don’t worry about that.” She cocked her head. “Do you like it here, Finn?”

“Oh, yes. The stable is huge and the horses well tended. The rooms for the staff are generous, and don’t me started on the food.”

Rachel grinned at him. “I’m so glad to hear it. You know, when I said the rumors were true about lord Kurt, I meant all of them.”

Finn still looked confused, so Rachel tried again.

“The reason Lord Kurtis paid little mind to my cleavage might have been because his mind was distracted by Blaine’s cute butt.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “You’re sure?” 

“Completely. I just need to find a way to get those two cozy and I’ll have a happy brother, a satisfied husband, and become future Baroness of the most prestigious territory in Ohiyo.”

Finn laughed, finally putting his arms around her waist. “I told you, you always get what you want when you put your mind to it.”

Rachel pressed herself against Finn’s firm chest. “Prove it,” she whispered, going up on tiptoe to whisper the words against his lips. 

Finn dipped his head, claiming her sweet lips in a kiss. She licked her way delicately into his mouth, delving in when he opened for her. Groaning, he pushed Rachel back until she was against the stable wall, his hands roaming as he fought to find a way under her clothes. He felt a breathless laugh against his neck, and then Rachel’s hands were at his pants, reaching in and stroking him in that special way she had that made Finn lose his mind.

“Oh, sweet apples, yes! I missed you so much, Rachel.” And then he gave up on talking, latching onto her lips and scrambling for the hooks to her bodice. Rachel undid her own top, since it was obvious the hidden clasp was beyond Finn’s ability. He had been known to rip when he became desperate enough, and she was particularly fond of this outfit.

From around the corner, a figure looked on, watching as the two lost themselves to taste and touch that had clearly been too long denied. He smiled to himself. Oh, this had potential. He just needed to figure out how he wanted to use the information. 

After another moment of gazing (the Lady really did have an impressive set on her, he noted in amusement), he turned and wandered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm deliberately interposing the occasional modern verbage with the dialogue. The beer thinks it's funny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Fun smut.

Blaine casually made his way down the long, sun-lit corridor, poking his head around various corners as he strolled. The outermost wall was strategically lined with narrow, cleverly crafted window slits that allowed natural light to illuminate the hallway while angled in such a way that enemy archers would have difficulty aiming into the keep. Functional, attractive, and frugal, Blaine decided. He approved. 

It was a relief to simply be able to relax and explore, with no particular place to go. If the future went as Rachel intended, Castle Blackbird might soon become his new home. He might as well learn his way around.

Shortly after Rachel and Blaine had settled their differences, she spirited away to parts ‘unknown’ for a little private time. Naturally, Blaine knew exactly where and why his sister had rushed off. It certainly wasn’t the type of situation that benefitted from either escort or witness.

Rachel's absence meant that Blaine’s time was officially his own for the afternoon. Reveling in the freedom, he’d decided to enjoy it rather than hide in his room. Still, Blaine took care not to wander near any part of the castle with a view to the stables. He had no intention of accidentally catching sight of anything untoward.

As he turned the next corner, the distant sounds of fighting echoed dully through the hall. Curious, he followed the peals of clanging metal and masculine cursing until he came to a small indoor arena. Blaine paused for a moment in the open archway, then hastily ducked into a shadowed corner so that he could observe the spectacle without being spotted. 

Kurt, clad only sparring pants and boots, circled cautiously around Guardsman Puck. Kurt held a three-pronged blade in either hand, whirling one gently through his fingers as he ducked and weaved, searching for an opening. 

Puck wore even less clothing than Kurt, the short fighting kilt showing of the man's battle scarred form. Puck dodged his opponent’s serpent-fast strikes with a relaxed grace that made it appear effortless. Despite his impressive footwork, Puck’s heavily muscled chest bore a number of small, bloody scratches where a blade had kissed skin. 

Kurt made a slow circuit around the crouched guardsman. When his back came into Blaine’s view, he saw that the lordling had a wide, foot sized bruise blossoming across one shoulder. Small cuts bloomed along Kurt’s back, and along his ribs several thin rivulets of blood ran down his dove-white skin. Blaine found it a crime to vandalize such perfection, even as he found it just a little hot. Which was odd; he’d never been particularly into warriors before.

Then Kurt moved, his body a blur as he kicked out at Puck in a smooth roundhouse. The guardsman dodged with practiced ease, bringing one of his two long knives to bear. Using the kinetic energy from his spin, Kurt twisted inward, one arm lashing out with one odd blade at Puck's chest while the other caught his opponent's knife between the tines. With a neat twist of Kurt’s weapon, the knife went airborne, landing in a far corner. 

Kurt had intended for the kick to miss, Blaine realized, as a wide, shallow cut appeared across the guardsmen’s right pectoral. He watched enraptured as Kurt quickly danced away, then circled in again to press his advantage, dodging and weaving as Puck spun his remaining knife.

Blaine didn’t see exactly what happened next as the two men closed in nearly chest to chest, but a moment later Kurt was flying backwards, landing heavily on his back onto the shaving filled floor. He groaned, curling into a ball and clutching at his stomach. Puck came up beside him, his leg striking out to plant a firm kick to the fallen man’s exposed side. 

Kurt rolled away at the last minute, one hand shooting out to lock on Puck’s ankle, taking it with him as he rolled. Puck hit the ground hard, then rolled away, using his abdominal muscles to buck swiftly back to his feet without using his arms. He laughed, walking up and reaching a hand out to Kurt who was still flat on the ground, panting heavily as he fought to regain his breath. 

Kurt accepted the hand up, grinning at his opponent. Once firmly on his feet, Kurt smoothly slid his blades into their loops along his belt “And you say I don’t learn from my mistakes,” he told Puck breathlessly.

“Well it sure looked that way, what with you all belly up and gasping like a fish out of water. Glad to see a few bruised ribs left an impact.”

“Oh, they did accomplish that,” Kurt replied sourly. “The impact being to never forget that you are a cheating bastard.” 

Puck laughed. “Fair play is for fools. Dead fools. I’m just trying to teach you enough meager skills to keep your ladyship’s soft, downy skin in one piece.”

Blaine couldn’t believe that even the head guardsman could be so irreverent, but Kurt just laughed. Clearly the two were friends. Distracted by the musical sound of Kurt’s laughter, Blaine forgot about Puck’s manners (or his lack thereof), focusing instead on the young Lord. Kurt’s lean, defined body was coated in a thing veneer of sweat, and the sun’s fading light filtering in through the wide window of the practice room made his alabaster skin gleam in the most enticing ways.

Kurt wandered over to a long wooden bench situated along the wall and plopped down with a tired ‘oomph’. No sooner had he landed than a handsome, baby-faced servant boy appeared from a different door, offering a jug of water and several neatly folded cloths. The boy stood far closer than decorum allowed, Blaine noted in annoyance, the servant pressed practically against Kurt’s side. The boy leaned in close, asking in a husky voice if there was anything else he could provide to satisfy his lordship’s needs. 

Puck noticed the interlude and laughed. “Piss off, boy toy,” he told the servant, making a 'shooing' motion with his hand. “That one’s off the market. Might want to spread the word while you’re about it.” The boy blushed and disappeared from the room. 

“Was that necessary?” Kurt asked, scowling at the armsman and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Oh, were you planning on dipping your toes in those waters...again?” Puck replied innocently. “Because not only have you both been there and done that, the last I heard your dance card was filled to overflowing with a single name.”

Kurt blushed and wiped himself with a towel before grabbing his meticulously folded shirt from the edge of the bench, shoving one arm through in irritation. “How is that any of your business?” 

“I’m in charge of security. Everything you do is my business,” Puck replied bluntly. “Where you go, who you’re fucking, I’m always in the know.”

“Yeah, like one big punk of a shadow,” Kurt scowled. “And since your information seems a little dated, please allow me reassure you that I’ve not been fucking anyone of late.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll see how long that lasts.” Puck told the lordling with a smirk. He turned to the shadowed alcove where Blaine was hiding.

“You ready to come out yet, puppy?” He called out cheerfully. “I’ve got some spare time before your sister arrives if you want a quick lesson.”

Embarrassed at being called out on his spying, Blaine squared his shoulders and stepped forward. “No thank you, Sir,” Blaine replied with dignity, refusing to acknowledge the ‘puppy’ comment. It was hardly his fault he was required to follow Rachel around all the time. “I’m not one for blades.”

Ignoring the obnoxious guardsman’s derisive snort, Blaine smiled shyly at Kurt. “Hello, my Lord.” 

Kurt grinned back, a faint blush staining his cheeks. “Hi, Blaine. Dispense with the formality will you? I try not to stand on ceremony when I’m sweaty, gross, or bleeding. And right now I’m all three.”

“Frankly I’m shocked that you can stand at all,” Puck commented idly, reaching out for the water pitcher.

“You think far too much of yourself,” Kurt retorted loftily. But his eyes twinkled. He smoothly rose to his feet, his as yet unbuttoned shirt falling open to reveal a number of small cuts and bruises dotting his torso.

Kurt followed Blaine’s gaze, looked down at his chest and shrugged. “Learning with Puck is worthwhile, but he likes to leave his mark.”

“Are you complaining? I’d heard you were into marking,” Puck commented with a lascivious grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “That’s enough from you. I’m leaving. A man can only abide so much abuse.” He glanced over at Blaine. “I’m headed to the kitchen to see what I can beg, borrow, or steal. Join me?” 

Blaine mentally shook his dazed mind back into focus. He’d been in something of a fog since he ‘d seen Kurt’s amazing body whirl and dodge as he sparred.

“It’d be my pleasure.” Blaine was relieved to hear that he at least sounded smooth.

The two walked companionably down the wide hallway. Servants either nodded or gave quick, short bows to Kurt without actually stopping as they passed by on their various errands. It was widely inappropriate to acknowledge their lord in such a disrespectful manner but Kurt didn’t seem to mind. Blaine recalled what he’d said the night before about not antagonizing the people who made your food.

“You didn’t have to hide, you know. You're quite welcome to take a seat and watch me make an idiot of myself.”

“I’m not really sure why I did,” Blaine admitted. “But from where I stood, you seemed to be doing quite well.” Kurt snorted in amusement. 

The two walked on for a while after that without speaking, both uncertain as to where they stood with the other man. Finally, Kurt decided he was done with the awkwardness.

“I’ve missed you,” Kurt broke the silence with his admission. 

“And I you,” Blaine replied cautiously.

“Can we…can we maybe just not with the dancing around each other?” Kurt asked. He sounded exasperated and maybe a little sad. “We were each other’s everything once.”

Blaine let out a soft chuckle. “Okay. Less formality sounds good. I was just…worried that you might’ve outgrown me.”

“Blaine, what?” Kurt stopped walking, gently pushing Blaine backwards into a shadowed alcove. 

“That’s ridiculous. I’ve never stopped thinking about you. You touched me in places that no one else has reached.”

“Not from what I’ve heard,” Blaine muttered, staring at the ground.

“I meant emotionally, you ass,” Kurt replied indignantly. 

Blaine laughed softly. He’d just remembered how much fun it had been getting a rise out of Kurt. Speaking of which…

“So, now that we both know that I was eavesdropping, I have to ask; you’re truly not seeing anyone at the moment?” Blaine asked diffidently. 

“Hardly. I’m expected to marry your sister, remember?”

Blaine snorted. “Oh believe me, she makes it impossible to forget.” He cocked his head, looking up into Kurt’s shining blue eyes. “Do you, umm, on what level do you plan to maintain that relationship?”

Kurt grinned devilishly, the smile lighting his eyes with a mischievous gleam. He leaned in closer until he’d pressed Blaine firmly back against the stone wall. “As far as I need to while still keeping all my clothes on,” Kurt purred. “I’m still 100% gay, darling. Those lovely ‘blouse bunnies’ as Puck tends to call them are impressive but their appeal is sadly lost on me.”

“So do you plan to spend the rest of your life as a monk?” Blaine asked teasingly. “Or do you have alternative plans in mind to fulfill those needs?” As he finished his sentence, Blaine deliberately moved his thigh so that it rested between Kurt’s legs. He pressed gently forward, reveling in Kurt’s soft moan and the hard cock Blaine felt against his leg. 

Kurt nuzzled against Blaine’s neck, slowly rocking his hips so that his erection rubbed against Blaine’s muscular thigh. “Oh, I might have an idea or two,” he murmured into Blaine’s ear. Leaning back, Kurt let his eyes travel slowly down Blaine’s body, clearly appreciating the view.

“Only two?” Blaine asked innocently, engaging his trademark 'puppy eyes'. Kurt laughed at the expression. The sound warmed Blaine, rubbing him in all the right places. His sweet smile turned wicked. “Well, I’ll just have to help with that, shall I?” Blaine asked boldly. Without hesitating further he leaned forward, claiming the lips he’d been dreaming about for years. 

They were just as soft and sweet as he remembered, Blaine thought in delight, pushing his tongue deep into Kurt’s willing mouth. And the sounds Kurt made were delicious. How had Blaine forgotten what a responsive partner Kurt was?

“There’s people…people everywhere,” Blaine panted as Kurt pressed in close, reaching a hand around to take a hold of Blaine’s ass, massaging the firm globes with a hum of pleasure.

“And every one of them knows about me. I’m not one for hiding,” Kurt murmured in reply, his left hand joining the other for a double handful of Blaine’s delightfully pert behind. 

“You have the most magnificent ass,” Kurt breathed into Blaine’s ear as he nibbled, his lips slowly working their way from Blaine's ear to the curve of his neck. He gently set his teeth into the skin, chuckling when Blaine whimpered, his body stiffening against him. Yep, Kurt thought smugly, that hot spot was still alive and well. 

“If…if you have any thoughts on doing more than groping,” Blaine hissed as the teeth bit harder. “Then we need to find a room. Because I refuse to offer a free show to any who pass by.”

“Hmm, if you're going to insist. Your room’s closer,” Kurt replied, pupils blown with desire. Gathering his bearings, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and tugged him down the hallway, nearly running in his haste to get behind closed doors. Kurt laughed but allowed himself to be dragged along.

The journey to Blaine’s room was a blur of dark stone and crisscrossed pathways. Just as he'd thought sure he'd lost his way, they were there and Blaine's door was closing behind them. Then things became awkward again. Now that Blaine had had time to cool off, he realized that this may not be the most intelligent decision on his part.

“I’m not sure…” he began tentatively, only to be pushed in the direction of the lush bed.

“I am,” Kurt told him firmly. Clearly, he didn't share Blaine's concerns. “I can’t think properly when I’m in the same room with you.” Kurt slid his shirt off, the pants quickly following. “Rachel is going to have me for breakfast at the bargaining table once she hears of this. And for the life of me I can't make myself care. All I can think about is you.” 

Naked now, Kurt slid a leg behind Blaine's ankles and shoved, tripping the stunned man backwards so that he fell onto his back on the bed with a soft 'oomph'. Kurt was quick to follow, climbing up to straddle Blaine’s waist and start on the buttons of his coat. 

“I told you Blaine, I’ve missed you. I’ve wanted you for so long. I don’t want to wait anymore.” Kurt’s voice dropped to a plea, his hands stilling where they clutched at the fabric. “Don’t make me?”

Blaine stared at the expanse of pale, perfect skin above him. The muscular legs squeezing his waist were dusted with pale hair that hadn’t been there the last time they’d been together. Kurt’s cock was long and full, arching proudly from a patch of blond hair between his legs, just begging to be touched and stroked and tasted. Blaine salivated at the thought. 

Returning his gaze to Kurt’s relentlessly blue eyes, Blaine made the conscious decision to let go. Reaching up he grabbed Kurt, rolling them until he was on top. He yanked his coat off, sending the remaining buttons flying, then pulled the remaining two layers of shirts over his head in one smooth move to bare his chest. Blaine was gratified to hear the hitch in Kurt’s breath as he openly admired Blaine’s toned body.

“These are new,” Kurt teased gently as he ran his palm along the lines of Blaine’s defined abs. His hand followed the trail of dark hair from Blaine's belly to his pants, swiftly undoing the clasp. Blaine helped him pull the pants down, kicking them off his legs to the floor.

Kurt stared, feasting his eyes on his stunning lover. Blaine kept still, allowing himself to be admired. After holding the pose for as long as he could bear, Blaine finally gave in to the call of the perfect skin beneath him, bending his head to tease a nipple with the flat of his tongue. Kurt gasped, gripping Blaine’s thighs and thrusting his chest up for greater contact. Blaine chuckled around the eager nub responding so delightfully to his mouth's attention.

Blaine leaned forward, taking ahold of Kurt’s wrists, pinning them to the mattress above his head. “Calm down, you,” He chided teasingly. “I’m just getting started. I’ve literally been dreaming of this for years. I intend to take my time.” 

He raised his head to Kurt’s ear, warm breath tickling the sensitive skin. “And if you are even considering planting that gorgeous cock inside me at some point, then you’ll need to show a good deal more restraint than this, good Sir.”

Kurt dropped his head to the bed, closing his eyes and moaning loudly. “You were dangerous when we were young. It’s not fair that you’ve become deadly,” he complained

Blaine eyes glinted. “Contrary to popular belief, Rachel’s not the only one who excels in getting what she wants.”

“And do you want me, Lord Blaine?” Kurt asked. His tone was teasing, but Blaine heard the vulnerability behind the words.

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Blaine promised. Then he found something much better to do with his mouth than talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was the first to wake. He blinked the sleep from his eyes while he waited for his conscious mind to slowly reassert itself. And when it finally did, Blaine rather wished it hadn’t. He sat up slowly, looking over at his bedmate, still blissfully in the throes of sleep.

Even unconscious, Kurt was stunning. He slept on his side, facing away from Blaine. The last hints of sunlight shone from the window, dancing along his naked body and causing his porcelain skin to take on an iridescent sheen. His hair was a tangled mess, of course. Blaine couldn’t help but smile at that. He couldn’t actually remember a time Kurt had allowed himself to be seen with anything short of immaculate grooming. 

Kurt's face was relaxed in sleep, all that kinetic energy temporarily at rest. Several new mouth-sized dark red marks dotted his neck, and there was no explaining them away as sparring injuries. Blaine winced. He hadn't deliberately planned on marking Kurt at all, much less so overtly. He remembered Kurt’s words before they’d given themselves over to taste and touch. They had sounded so good, maybe permanent even, but things could be said in high lust that had no place in reality.

Of course, Blaine had had every intention of pressing a suite of some kind with Kurt, but they hadn’t even mentioned the political ramifications of a relationship. Blaine firmly decided not to so much as kiss the man’s cheek again until after Rachel and Kurt were safely married, contract signed and witnessed. 

In addition, he’d wanted to have at least some discussion before falling into bed. What role did Kurt intend for Blaine to play in his life? Because Blaine had no intention of being the future Baron’s dirty little secret. He’d rather be alone than a bedmate hidden in shadow. 

Blaine sighed softly; he was being dramatic again. Kurt had been the one that initiated the liaison, and he’d done so in the middle of a busy hallway. Kurt had made it abundantly clear both by word and deed that he had zero intention of maintaining secrecy. Or even common decency, Blaine thought with some amusement, remembering that he’d had to practically drag Kurt somewhere private.

He thought about all the people they’d rushed past hand in hand, leaving no doubt as to their intentions. By now the whole castle would know that Kurt had slept with his future fiancé’s brother. How would this impact the wedding plans? What if he’d ruined everything? Bitter apples, Blaine could never go home if he’d ruined this pairing. It meant so much to his adopted parents, not to mention the benefits to the people of Broadway. What had he been thinking?

Of course, Blaine knew the answer to that; he hadn’t been thinking at all. The moment he’d seen Kurt dance and whirl in the practice arena, bare-chested and glorious, Blaine had considered nothing beyond tasting Kurt's skin once again, feeling those toned muscles clench and shiver against his body. 

Blaine carefully rolled to the side of the bed and planted his feet on the floor. He briefly buried his face in his hands, allowing himself few indulgent minutes to wallow in guilt and regret before burying the useless emotions. He could wallow later; right now it was time for damage control. He twisted around slightly, glancing over at Kurt’s sleeping form. 

A large bruise on his shoulder was swiftly turning to an shade of violet. Blaine had forgotten about the injury; had he gripped Kurt by the shoulders over that area? Actually, he thought ruefully, he’d grabbed Kurt most everywhere. His gaze traveled down Kurt’s wide shoulders down to his elegantly narrowed hips to what had to be the most fantastic ass Blaine had ever seen, much less touched. He fought back the sudden impulse to lean in and taste. Kurt’s lean, muscular legs were lightly dusted with hair, and kept going for a long, long time.

Blaine swallowed. He had to leave, right now. But this was his room, was it not? Blaine glanced over at his bags, neatly stacked along the wall. Yup, his room. He had to speak with Rachel. Perhaps she’d send him back home, after all. Blaine really didn’t want to go, but if his absence would help steer things back on course he’d have no recourse but to go. Blaine stood and paced for a few moments before reaching for a shirt.

Motion on the bed caught his attention and Blaine froze, shirt pulled halfway up his second arm. Kurt was waking. The Lordling pulled himself partially upright, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before glancing to the side, clearly looking for Blaine. Finding only empty sheets Kurt sat all the way up, scanning the room until he found him.

Kurt blinked. Blaine looked…well, he didn’t look pleased. His body was stunning, of course, but the almost sick expression on his face really wasn’t one Kurt wanted to see in a lover. He much preferred satisfied, satiated, maybe even purring. ‘I may just vomit’ was nowhere on the list. Blaine also looked as if he was leaving. 

“Should I be apologizing?” Kurt asked directly, voice still a little hoarse from his earlier cries of passion. Blaine walked over to the bed-stand and poured a cup of water, wordlessly handing it over. Kurt accepted the cup and took a deep gulp, clearing his throat.

“I don’t particularly want to,” Kurt continued, staring at the cup. “I can’t think of a single thing we’ve done that I regret. But I’m not fond of my lovers disappearing on me while I sleep, nor looking as if they’d swallowed a poisonous toad.”

Blaine sighed and sat back down on the bed, one foot resting on the ground, the other tucked underneath him. “I…” Blaine didn’t finish; he didn’t really know what to say.

Kurt waited a beat. “Ohhkay. Let’s try this. You did want to have sex, yes? Because I’m almost positive that was you dragging me to your room.” He glanced at his lower abdomen with a faintly distasteful look. “And this appears to be your dried come on my stomach.” 

Blaine blushed and popped back up, grabbed a towel and dunking it in the cleaning bowl at the bedside, before settling back down and handing the towel over. Kurt began wiping himself as he patiently waited for Blaine to give voice to his tumultuous thoughts.

“Yes,” Blaine spoke after a moment. “I really, really wanted to have sex. To the exclusion of rational thought, which is why I’m so disconcerted now.”

“This is you disconcerted? I can’t wait to see your version of disturbed,” Kurt sniped as he cleaned. 

“I didn’t plan to do...this,” Blaine told him, gesturing back and fourth between their bodies. “Not yet, at any rate.” Kurt rolled his eyes, looking at him in disbelief.

“Maybe I’d considered a liaison between us,” Blaine admitted, blushing faintly at Kurt’s incredulous expression. “But not until you were married and Rachel and I had conferred, and you and I had talked, and…”

“Good thing I took matters in hand then,” Kurt interrupted, his eyes glittering with the first hints of amusement. “Or we’d be old men before we’d ever gotten our clothing off. So, if you’ve been ‘considering a liaison,’ why are you freaking out on me now?”

Blaine ran a hand through his sweat-mussed curls. “I can’t afford to do anything that may interfere with your marriage with Rachel. And we were so obvious. The Queen probably knows that you fucked me by now.” 

Kurt laughed. “She might at that. The woman is scary gifted. But if you don’t mind, I’d prefer to keep the Queen out of our bedroom.” He turned to face Blaine, expression turning serious. “Why do you think you’ve done anything to impact the pairing between your sister and I? If anything, the fact that Rachel and I aren’t wedded yet keeps you safely in the clear.”

Blaine sighed. “I just…I should have waited, talked her…”

“Well, that may prove difficult at the moment. The last that I'd heard tell, Rachel was busy getting it on in the stables,” Kurt interrupted offhandedly. “I see no reason why we needed to interrupt her rendezvous before taking our own pleasure.” 

“What?!” Blaine asked him in shock, expression aghast. 

Kurt snorted. “I’m not sure how rumors are spread in your home, but here, secrets are few and far between. Particularly with the most important wedding of our generation under discussion. Two different servants as well as a young Lord guesting here have already informed me that my intended’s eyes were wandering. The servants were genuinely looking out for my well being, I believe, but my Lord Chandler was almost certainly trying to dissuade me from taking Rachel as a mate.” 

Kurt should never have slept with that one. He knew all to well that bedding eligible sons was a bad idea. They always read too much into the attention. But the mead had been flowing and Chandler was so charmingly flirtatious…Kurt directed his attention back to the discussion at hand.

His gaze on Blaine turned appraising. “If anything, I’m the one who should be disgruntled about what occurred between us. From a tactical standpoint, publicly seducing me was a brilliant countermove on your part. My bedding you neatly neutralized any bargaining advantage I could have gained from Rachel’s indiscretion.” 

Blaine sat back and thought on that point for a moment. Kurt was absolutely right. Blaine had come on strong from the beginning, seeking Kurt out, making his intentions towards the Lordling crystal clear. It was a strategist’s dream move. Never mind what that made Blaine.

He looked over into Kurt’s now carefully neutral expression and stiff posture. Kurt had his arms crossed protectively over his chest. Blaine couldn’t help but feel that Kurt was holding back tears under the defensive mask. Blaine recalled the rare vulnerability Kurt had shown him earlier. And he quit caring about strategies or matchmaking. He crawled across the wide bed, taking Kurt’s face in his hands. Kurt didn’t pull away, but he remained tense and his gaze was cold. 

“Kurt, please believe me,” Blaine spoke the words urgently. “I wasn’t thinking anything like that when I found you in the arena. I didn’t even know that you knew about Rachel’s paramour until just now. Would I be freaking out like this if I wasn’t worried I’d affected her bargaining?”

“You were leaving,” Kurt told him warily. “When I woke up. I saw you getting dressed.” He gently removed himself from Blaine’s grasp. “If you were simply playing me, that’s acceptable. I can respect that. Believe me, I understand political maneuvering. Just, please be honest with me. If you want us to even remain friends, I need that from you.”

“I am,” Blaine promised fervently. “I’m being completely forthright, I swear to it. You have haunted my dreams since we were young, Kurt. If I’m not in love with you yet, I’m swiftly on the way. Please, trust me in this. I wouldn’t…I mean, I’d do a lot for Rachel. I’d give up nearly anything for my adoptive family, as my history has proven. But my body isn’t one of them. You aren’t one of them. Please, Kurt,” his golden eyes bore into Kurt’s, willing him to read Blaine’s sincerity. He couldn’t lose Kurt. Not when he’d only just gotten him. 

Without further thought, Blaine reached out, sliding his hand to the back of Kurt’s head and leaning in for a kiss. He pressed his lips against Kurt’s soft ones, gentle pecks against a frozen mouth, begging for trust, acceptance. When Kurt didn’t respond, Blaine turned his head and nuzzled his face into Kurt’s neck, 

“Please,” Blaine whispered one more time, his hot breath ghosting along Kurt’s skin. 

Kurt hesitated a moment longer, then sighed and turned his head so that he could reach Blaine’s lips. He kissed once, gently, and then not so gently when Blaine immediately opened for him, a soft noise of the purest relief escaping his throat. The men leisurely made out for a few perfect minutes, enjoying the slow glide of tongue and lips and gentle caresses.

Once he’d taken his fill of Blaine’s lips for the moment, Kurt pulled him back down onto the bed and curled up next to him. “I believe you,” he uttered finally, smiling to himself when he felt Blaine collapse into his body. Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover. 

“A request, though. Perhaps the next time we are intimate, could we simply enjoy the afterglow rather than all that angst?” He asked casually. “I find it exhausting. And hard on the heart.”

Blaine’s chest shook gently with his chuckle. “It’s certainly worth looking into,” he replied wetly. Kurt blinked at the. At what point had Blaine started crying? Rather than bring his lover any embarrassment, Kurt didn’t acknowledge the noise, but clutched tighter, rubbing soothing circles along Blaine’s back.

“It may be a while until there is a next time, however,” Blaine added reluctantly.

“What? You’re waiting for marriage before you put out? Such a tease,” Kurt complained without rancor. 

Blaine laughed. “That too, I’d think. But it’s also a matter of practicality. Certain parts of my anatomy need a rest. It’s been some time since I’ve been on the receiving end of such acts, and not to be indelicate, but you are rather a lot to take.” 

“Easy solution to that,” Kurt told him, eyes gleaming with mirth and more than a hint of masculine pride. “I couldn’t help but notice what a lovely mouth you have. I’m sure it can be put to good use.”

“And leave me aching on both ends?” Blaine objected in mock dismay. “You are a cold man, my Lord. But unless I’m mistaken, there is still another option.”  


Blaine’s hand slid down to caress Kurt’s naked ass, running a thumb delicately inside the crease. Kurt shivered against him, to Blaine’s delight. He’d wondered if Kurt was a switch. Not that Blaine objected to bottoming for the right man, but variety added spice to any relationship.

Someone knocked on Blaine’s door, interrupting their lounging. “Come in,” Kurt called out before Blaine could decide if he should answer. 

The door opened quietly and a servant coughed delicately, popping his head around the corner. “Pardon the interruption, My Lords, but dinner will begin in an hour. A bath has been filled in your room should you wish to prepare, my Lord Kurt, and there are attendants on the way with hot water to tend to Lord Blaine’s needs.” 

Kurt groaned. “I’m comfy, Michael” he protested, snuggling tight against Blaine who lay stiffly beside him as he took in the inappropriate exchange.

“Again, I apologize, Sir. But you both smell like a farmer's brothel,” the servant replied, his meek tone belying the impertinent words. “And I haven’t found appropriate words yet to describe the state of your hair.” 

Blaine startled at such audacity, but Kurt merely laughed. “I’m most certain that you are correct, Mike.” With a reluctant groan, Kurt rolled on top of Blaine for a quick kiss and suggestive roll of his hips before rising to his feet and beginning the search for his pants. A moment later the servant offered the naked future-baron a thick, fluffy robe.

“Blaine, this is Michael,” Kurt told him, gesturing at the tall Asian man standing beside him while he slid the robe over his shoulders. “He’s head steward to the castle. If you need for anything, he would be the one to seek out.”

“Mike," Kurt continued, "it is nearly a certainty that Blaine is going to be making his home here in the very near future. Would you mind establishing him in permanent rooms near mine and seeing to his comforts?” 

“If the gentleman can restrain himself from leaving teeth marks above your collar line, I’ll find him anything that pleases, my Lord,” Mike replied, a reproachful look turned in Blaine’s direction. 

Kurt laughed. “I’ll not be the one to make such demands of him. Shoo, you,” Kurt told the servant. Michael disappeared, closing the door softly behind him. 

Kurt turned back to the bed.” I’ll see you at dinner, Blaine?”

“Naturally. He’s right about the teeth marks, by the way,” Blaine admitted. “And there may be a hickey or two.” Or three.

Kurt tightened the belt to his robe and blew Blaine a kiss. “Don’t let it trouble you. I have an impressive collection of incredibly ornate scarves."

Blaine watched as Kurt slipped quickly from the room. A moment later a serving girl tentatively knocked at his door. She had a number of aids behind her bearing sufficient hot water to fill the metal tub. As Blaine quickly scrubbed away the obvious evidence of his recent activities, he listened for sounds that Rachel had returned. They needed to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dryer than vermouth. I'd go as far as to say a little boring. It's short, if that helps. Apparently drunk me is kind of lame. If you want skip forward to the next one, I'll preface with a little 'here's what you missed on..."

Rachel sat on the plush, velvet-cushioned stool before an elegant vanity, gazing intently at her reflection as she lined her lips with bright red coloring. Her hair was already pulled back in an elaborate braid courtesy of a sleepy Blaine who had styled it for her earlier that morning. 

She had missed dinner the previous evening, sending a servant to convey her apologies and assurance that Blaine could ably stand her place. Blaine would have been annoyed at her dismissive attitude had he not enjoyed the opportunity to enjoy a private dinner with Kurt. Conversation had been entirely above board; talk of their previous escapades when they were younger flavored heavily with innuendo and heated glances. Blaine had afforded it a lovely time and gone back to his room just tipsy enough to fall straight to sleep. 

“Why am I not going, again?” Blaine asked from where he was curled comfortably on her bed, still in his sleep clothes. Her mirrored gaze met his.

“Becruzz,” she told him, keeping her lips carefully pursed as she moved to her lower lip. She finished applying the deep rose paint before continuing; turning her head to the left and right to ensure her application was perfectly even. Rachel had a servant who could do her make up, but she preferred to do it herself. The routine helped get her in the right frame of mind when preparing for battle.

“Because,” she enunciated, properly this time, swerving on the padded bench so she was facing her brother. 

“When bargaining with Lord Kurt I will need to be able to focus entirely on the task at hand. This session may well make or break my marriage, not to mention impact the rest of our lives if it does succeed. I need to make full use of my resources.”

“I’m a resource,” Blaine retorted, clearly put out at his deliberate exclusion. “One might even go as far as to say your best resource. I’m every bit as versed in the arts of compromise as you, and a good deal more circumspect.” 

Rachel swirled around on the stool so that she could face her brother face to face. “ If by 'circumspect' you mean 'sneaky', then I absolutely concur." At Blaine's scowl, she relented. "Yes, you are, and I’ll dearly miss your aid and keen eye. But I’ve thought it through, and decided that it’s really best you stay out of these proceedings.”

“Would you care to share your reasoning?” Blaine asked, wearing his ‘carefully neutral’ expression that revealed none of his inner thoughts. Rachel envied his ability to mask his emotions that way, even though she appreciated that her own personal fire was simply too bright to hide. 

She sighed. “Alright, let me break it down for you. First of all, if I bring you, then Lord Kurt gets to bring someone, and he’ll undoubtedly bring Puck. As good at strategy as you are, brother dear, that old tactician is better than the two of us combined. By asking for the discussion to be limited to just the two of us, I sever Lord Kurt from any of his advisor’s aid.” Blaine pursed his lips, clearly unconvinced.

“Also,” Rachel pressed on, “the single greatest asset in my arsenal is Kurt’s affection for you. I fully intend to use that as a bartering tool in these talks, and the last time I did that we argued afterwards. I don’t want to fight like that again, it hurts too much.” 

She paused, her bright gaze boring into Blaine’s. “But none of those are the main reason, a fact that you are well aware.” 

Blaine dropped his eyes. He understood what Rachel was implying and it bothered him to admit that she was correct. Blaine hadn’t quite managed to discuss his and Kurt’s earlier indiscretion with Rachel. And even without that knowledge, his emotional conflict was clear. But it hurt that Rachel believed Blaine’s loyalties might be so swiftly turned. 

“You don’t trust me?” Blaine asked, though there was no heat behind the words. He knew better.

“Of course I trust you,” Rachel scolded. “If you told me that you could put all your feelings for Kurt aside for the duration of these talks, I’d believe it,” Rachel promised him earnestly.

Rachel smiled warmly, and Blaine could see the love in her eyes. “All the reasons I’ve explained are valid. But even if you gave your word to be on my side, I still wouldn’t bring you to the bargaining table against Kurt. You’ve been lonely for so long, little brother. I refuse to do anything that might risk your chance at happiness. I will not put you in a position where you’d be torn between your duty and the man you're falling in love with” 

Her words eased Blaine’s mind over not telling her of his time with Kurt. Anything Kurt had told him had been private, and Blaine had agonized over what he should tell his sister. But it seemed she was determined he should stay a neutral party. Relieved, he decided to keep his peace on the matter. Blaine was sure she’d find out soon enough in any case. The rest of the castle seemed to know, he was actually quite surprised she hadn't heard yet. Blaine suspected she'd yelled at the servants again. It was the only reasonable explanation as to how the rumors had yet to reach her ear.

Blaine rose from the bed. He walked over to his sister and knelt in front of her where she sat, taking her hands. “Thank you,” he said softly. Rachel leaned forward to hug him, careful not to crinkle her carefully crafted outfit. 

“I love you, Blaine. I’m so happy to finally have a part in helping you find joy after all you’ve done for me.” Her smile turned impish and she stood, dragging Blaine up with her. “And it’s so convenient of you to make my opponent so enamored with your lovely self. I can’t wait to use it against him.”

Blaine laughed, offering his arm to escort Rachel to the main library where Lord Kurt would be waiting. “I’ve no doubt. I would say Kurt has no idea what’s about to hit him, but I rather think he really does. And if the way his eyes gleamed when he spoke of this meeting at dinner is any indication, he’s looking forward to the bargaining as much as you are.” 

Blaine left his sister at the door to the library, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and swiftly taking his leave before she could yell at him for marring her make up. He knew the kitchen was around here somewhere and he was starving. 

***************  
Rachel watched Blaine disappear down the hallway, smiling to herself. It was so good to see him happy, though love clearly blinded him. He didn’t realize that the budding relationship between himself and Lord Kurt was not nearly as valuable as she made it appear. Rachel truly hoped Lord Kurt was love-blind enough not to realize that her best weapon in these debates was a bluff. She’d never really send Blaine away, no matter what she might allude to during negotiations. Taking a deep breath, Rachel carefully calmed herself. A polite, slightly distant smile firmly in place, she pushed open the library door.

Kurt was there, of course. And by himself as they’d agreed. He was sitting in one of several comfy-looking chairs with a long square table before him. The table bore a pitcher of wine, two cups, note pads, writing leads, and a number of unfurled maps depicting both Baronies. 

He stood when she entered, giving her a polite nod but no bow. Hmm, an informal greeting between equals. It was definitely a good sign. She nodded back to the exact degree he’d used. Smiling at the gesture, Kurt proffered the chair across from him and she sat, smile firmly in place. Show time.  
\------------

Six hours later the wine had been refilled several times, and the discards of several food platters littered the small side table. The sunlight coming in from the giant double window suggested that late afternoon was quickly moving on to evening and the breeze felt incredible on Rachel’s warm cheeks. As much as she loved debate, dealing with Kurt had required all of her hard-earned skills. And if anything, she wanted Kurt as her husband even more. His mind was a force to be reckoned with. 

Kurt’s opening move that morning had surprised her. “Let’s dispense with half the dance, or well be here all day,” he told her as soon as she was seated. “We both are under extreme duress to form a pairing of some kind. I’m certain that if we don’t agree on each other, than an alternate choice will be made by our respective families in the very near future.” Rachel nodded, not necessarily agreeing, but encouraging him to continue.

Kurt smiled, noticing her refrain, but continued nonetheless. “I’d like to begin these proceedings with the understanding that this coupling is desirous on both our parts, and consider that aspect of our bargaining finalized. The only thing left to settle, then, would be the details of our contract.”

Rachel thought a moment, stunned by Lord Kurt’s admission. As legendary as his reluctance to mate was, she’d half expected needing pigeon netting to ensnare him. Of course he was correct and they both knew it, but would it cost her anything at the bargaining table to consider the match a certainty? 

After a moment’s consideration, she nodded. She wanted Kurt for her husband and decided it would be no loss to finalize that at the start. Bone deep relief filled her as she let the knowledge settle that she’d not have to endure the hellish coach ride back to her kingdom. She gave the walls around her a brief, proprietary look. Castle Blackbird was hers, now. 

“I’m in agreement, future-husband,” she told Kurt firmly. "We both know that I wouldn’t have traveled all this way if Broadway wasn’t very serious about a match with Lima. By all means, let us proceed as if it’s a done thing.” 

Smiling brightly, Kurt raised his goblet. Rachel tapped hers gently against his to seal the bargain. She felt the tension in her shoulders ease at the acknowledgement. She was now unofficially affianced to the most sought after match in all of Ohiyo. Rachel hid the satisfaction rolling through her at the thought, taking a deep draught from her wine goblet, savoring the crispness. They had such fine grapes here. She'd have to see that a cart or two of this amazing wine was sent to her fathers; or perhaps she'd simply ensure it was plentiful at her wedding. 

Her wedding. To the Lord of Lima, the man every young lord her age longed to pair with, and he was all hers. But first they had to agree on what concessions their respective baronies would proffer. Settling her mind to the bargain, she smiled sweetly at her fiance, perhaps with a bit more tooth than she'd intended. 

Kurt grinned right back at her, his eyes warm and bright. Rachel realized with amusement that he was as excited about the next part as she. Rachel waited calmly for his opening gambit. 

Kurt took a breath. “My family name is one of the oldest, and certainly finest, in her Majesty’s kingdom, my lands the greatest. Our navy is world-renown. In addition, considering your Barony borders a plague-infected land, Lima's ties to Medica are priceless. I believe I have significant advantage in our dealings.” 

“You might have a superior position,” Rachel agreed. “Even so, my fiancé, you forget a few things. Firstly, not only is the petit-barony that you speak of a fairly recent acquisition and by no means vital to Broadway’s continued success, it has been plague free for over a decade. The treatises we already share with Medica are quite strong in their own right. While your connections are certainly welcome, Broadway feels no urgent in that regard.” 

It wasn’t precisely true. The Plague had been brief, and was indeed long past, but her people on the border lived in some fear that it may yet return. Stronger ties to Medica would do wonders towards enhancing loyalty from the land that was once Blaine’s and her citizens along the dissolved border. 

He’d made several good points with that opening, though nothing she hadn’t anticipated. Her turn, now. “Your navy is a formidable power, but one might argue that there is no greater a strength than knowledge. Even now we sit in an enormous library, a place of both wisdom and peace.” Kurt nodded agreement. Rachel took a brief drink and continued. 

“The kingdom’s entire informational network depends on the teachers, the Players, and traveling bards. All of which owe allegiance to Broadway. That strength should not be taken lightly.”

“Naturally not,” Kurt agreed. “And, indeed, your barony is not without merit in it’s own right.” He pulled out one of the maps. 

“Now that we’ve finished with the obligatory posturing and duly compared our respective baronies penis sizes, shall we talk trade routes?” Rachel laughed despite herself.  
\---------------  
They’d finalized nearly everything by evening. Lord Kurt had gotten the advantage on trades between their Baronies, but Rachel had secured the promises of financial and military aid that had been a priority for her parents.

They were currently focused on Lima’s substantial navy. “I’ve heard all your arguments and still feel like my superior teachings in military strategy make me the logical leader during times of invasion,” Rachel pressed Kurt…again

Kurt snorted. “The advisors to your family are well respected, I’m sure, but have you forgotten I was trained by Puckerman?”

“And I’m sure that while you are quite skilled in one on one combat, the lessons you’ve had in military leadership are not nearly on par with the time I devoted,” Rachel argued. 

“Nonetheless…”

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. They’d been stuck on this for too long and both had long ago shed their professional masks. It was quite liberating to actually be allowed to shout at an opponent during a debate, Rachel reflected. 

Kurt clearly enjoyed the freedom as well, having raised his already high-voice to shivering notes. Rachel was awed that he’d managed that while still maintaining perfect pitch. They simply had to sing together sometime.

No matter what Kurt said, this was Rachel’s firmest position and she refused to make a concession. After a moment’s thought, she went ahead and told Kurt exactly that. “And I’m willing to trade heavily to acquire it,” she finished, eyes daring him.

“Implying what?” Kurt asked, head cocked curiously.

“Obviously our pairing isn’t ever going to be romantic. You have no desire for me as a woman.” Rachel shrugged. “I’m willing to bargain for a marriage that allows for formal Consorts. This is my cost.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “That’s your best play?”

Rachel blinked at the unexpected attitude, but plowed on. “We both know that you want my brother, and as far as I know there are no other Blaines available. I’m willing to agree to facilitate his transition from my aid to you Consort. Unless you want to engage in a long, fairly sexless marriage, I suggest you consider the offer.”

“Oh, so you’re willing to be in a passion-free relationship for the rest of your life, then?” Kurt retorted scathingly.

“It’s not so much that I’m willing…” Rachel began but Kurt interrupted.

“Might I proffer a slightly different bargain, then? Privately open marriage, and I may choose anyone for my Consort, including that delicious brother of yours, and in exchange, I allow you complete dominion over stable staffing?”

Rachel froze, completely blindsided. For all that she’d fully intended to offer up Blaine on a silver platter, she’d never considered the possibility that Finn might end up on the bargaining table. A coldness born of fear stole her resolve. She had to be with Finn, she just had to. 

Kurt sighed, and seeing her shock and obvious dismay, sat down next to her on the wide bench. “Look Rachel, I know, alright? About your man. And I’m sure he’s quite nice, and I welcome you to him. You should be with your love, as I should be with mine. So let’s just call our mutual romantic pairings officially off the table, shall we?”

Rachel nodded slowly. “Agreed,” she whispered hoarsely. A feeling of betrayal settled over her, following the crushing wave of relief at Kurt’s offer. What exactly had Blaine told him?

Kurt stared at his hands a moment. “I don’t want to lead the navy,” he admitted. “I don’t like it. I don’t like politics at all, and while I enjoy sparring a great deal, I despise violence. My concern is that you might be a little…bloodthirsty and I’m uncomfortable with what course that might take you if left unchecked. Consider this: any declaration of war requires both of our consent, or the Queen’s order, naturally. Once declared, you run lead, but I get veto rights over all orders.”

Rachel thought about that. Blaine’s voice of reason in her ear had been priceless over the years. He’d kept her calm and levelheaded when all she wanted was to scream and fight. Perhaps this veto was something she needed. And Kurt was intelligent. He exuded a calming influence that she’d noted more than once. Perhaps her future husband had a point.

“I could accept that,” Rachel agreed slowly. “Provided that I have it on your honor not to abuse that privilege. Also, in times where immediate action is required, I don’t need to wait on you to take a…bold step.”

Kurt grinned at her. “Provided that you don’t abuse that privilege, I could agree to that.” Rachel laughed softly. 

“So, are we agreed?” She asked him.

“Agreed, upon my ancestors,” Kurt responded, not bothering to hide his relief.

“Upon my ancestors,” she echoed the vow.

Kurt stood then, stretching. “I’m pretty sure we’ve hit all the major points. I think we can send the contract down to our advisors and they can hash out the finer points. Is there anything else you think we need to discuss?” 

“Burnt apples, no. As much as I love debate, if I have to stay in this room much longer I may scream. I’ll see you later tonight for dinner, though?” 

Kurt nodded. “I look forward to it.” He laughed when Rachel walked over and hugged him, hugging back with equal fervor.

“I think this could very well be the start of something fantastic,” he told her, smiling brightly.

“You only think so?” Rachel asked teasingly. “I’m inclined to feel insulted.” 

Kurt laughed, opening the library door wide for her. “My humblest apologies, my future wife.” It wasn’t so much that he’d said it, but that he had done so in the middle of a hallway full of pricked ears that made Rachel smile blindingly up at him. 

Arm in arm, the future Lord and Lady of Blackbird Castle walked out into the fading light of the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in our last chapter Lord Kurt and Lady Rachel had a lengthy discussion of trade routes and military positions while they tried to sort out a suitable marriage contract. Rachel wanted to use Kurt's affection for her brother as a bargaining tool but she didn't know that Kurt already knew about her relationship with Finn. And Blaine slept with Kurt, which everybody except Rachel already knew which made her terribly angry. (And that's what you missed on GLEE ;-) Happy reading.
> 
> Three more chapters.  
> \---------------------------------------------------

Rachel made her way swiftly back to her room. Despite the enormous success in completing the marriage contract, she was driven to speak to Blaine. She hadn’t forgotten that it was his lusty ways and wagging tongue that had invalidated her greatest bargaining tool while at the same time bringing her Finnegan into the light. No, Rachel hadn’t forgotten at all. And she wasn’t particularly inclined to forgive without a particularly compelling reason.

Was her brother out of his appleloving mind? Clearly he’d completely lost all sense of discretion. A brief word with her handmaiden had confirmed Rachel’s suspicion that Blaine was already intimate with the young lord of Blackbird. An active, vocal affair, if the servant was to be believed. And if one servant knew, so did the entirety of the castle. It seemed that Rachel was that last person to know this vital peace of information. And Blaine hadn’t spoken a word of it to her. 

Rachel had no sooner reached her room than she was pounding on the separating door between their respective rooms. “Blaine! Blaine Devon Anderson Berry! Attend me this instant!”

A moment later, the door opened and Blaine appeared, midway through buttoning a dinner-appropriate waistcoat that neatly accentuated his finer attributes. Rachel couldn’t help but notice he was looking particularly dapper, and there wasn’t a question in her mind as to whom he was dressing for.

“You’ve returned!” Blaine exclaimed. “It was quite a length of time that you two spent sequestered in that room. How did the proceedings go?”

“They went well, no thanks to you.” Rachel growled caustically. “If it pleases you, I’ll have an explanation as to what in the name of apples you thought you were doing having sex with Lord Kurt! I thought we’d agreed that you would wait until after the marriage certificate was signed. I mean, really. Is that too much to ask?” 

Blaine blinked. His sister was glaring daggers at him, clearly awaiting the demanded explanation. Blaine found himself increasingly annoyed by her aggressive attitude and decided this was not the time to cater to her mood. He stepped fully into her room, closing the adjoining door with deliberate care.

“No, no it’s not too much to ask,” he replied coolly. “But discretion is useless if there is but one of us practicing it,” Blaine met Rachel stare for stare as he finished closing the fastenings of his favorite waistcoat. The cut of it perfectly framed his ass and Blaine fully intended to spend as much of the evening as he could quietly driving Kurt mad. 

“Meaning what, exactly?” Rachel demanded, scowling.

“Meaning,” Blaine bit out, “that going down to the stables to chat or even have a quiet hidden encounter is one thing; brazenly tossing your lover into the nearest hay bale another matter entirely.”

Rachel blushed. “That’s not what happened! I…”

“You thought you weren’t observed,” Blaine interrupted. “And you were mistaken. Kurt knew exactly what you were doing down there. He said someone was at his ear not twenty minutes after your dress fell.” Well, Kurt hadn’t used those exact words, Blaine admitted to himself, but some spectacle was required when attempting to effectively argue with Rachel.

“Furthermore,” Blaine continued over her sputtering. “There are half a dozen minor lords of the lesser houses of Lima guesting here, and to a man they are actively looking for a reason to give this wedding cause to fail. As you are well aware, I’m sure. Could you not have shown a modicum of discretion, yourself? At least until the marriage contract was finalized?” He deliberately parroted Rachel’s words back at her.

“I…I wasn’t thinking properly. I’m in love,” Rachel protested weakly. “You wouldn’t understand.” 

Blaine sighed. “You know that’s not true. I do understand. Well, in the abstract, in any case. But I do have to say that in this instance, the blinding of love aside, you were severely lacking in subtlety.” 

“You’re one to preach caution, publicly dragging Lord Kurt to your room in front of half the bloody castle,” Rachel shot back cattily, turning around so that Blaine could begin working on the long line of buttons down her back. She couldn’t possibly wear the same gown to dinner that Lord Kurt had seen her in earlier.

This was ever a problem with Rachel, Blaine thought to himself as he began nimbly working each tiny button from its hook. He was trying to offer advice and she was too busy assigning blame to listen. Thinking back on his conversation with Kurt earlier, Blaine chose address the issue from a different angle. 

“Perhaps you should think this matter through a little more carefully before make any more accusations against me,” Blaine spoke calmly. “Consider this: you were caught in the midst of a terribly indiscreet assignation with a stableboy, and within a day of your arrival to your potential husband’s home. It doesn’t speak wonders for your character, sister dear. I can only imagine how gleeful the local vultures became once that rumor took hold. 

“Despite that, by the time you both settled down to the negotiating table, everyone who is anyone was also aware that Lord Kurtis had been similarly occupied, placing you neatly back on neutral ground. You’re welcome.” 

Rachel turned and stared at him, mouth agape. “I…you’re right. You are absolutely right.” She leaned forward and hugged him close. “Thank you for that. I know you weren’t ready to be intimate so soon.”

Blaine shrugged, releasing her so he could work the last of the buttons at her back open. He decided not to mention that what he’d done with Kurt had occurred well before he’d heard the news about Rachel’s all too public indiscretion. He was happy to maintain the moral high ground by stealth if it meant she’d stop yelling at him.

“Tell me that you at least had a good time,” Rachel asked, winking at him as she walked over to the wardrobe to select a different gown. 

Blaine laughed. “Oh, believe me, I did. I like Kurt, Rach. I really, really like him. And you were right not to allow me to be in a position where I might have to take sides. I’m not sure I could chose between duty and love in complete neutrality. Not anymore.” Not after he’d tasted Kurt, made love to him and heard his breathless whimpers as he pressed his ample cock deep into Blaine's body with the most perfect of strokes. 

“Of course I was right,” Rachel replied smugly. “When aren’t I? What do you think of this gown?” She asked, showing Blaine a horrendous affair of lacy mint that would do nothing for Rachel’s figure and looked far more appropriate as sleepwear. 

In fact, Blaine made a mental note to arrange for an accident to befall the horrendous garment in the very near future. With Kurt’s keen eye for fashion, one glance at that nightmare and he may just nullify the marriage contract while he still had the opportunity. 

With an elaborate sigh, Blaine took the dress out of his sister’s hand, banishing it to the corner where it belonged. He surveyed the available gowns at length before removing an elegant peach piece that looked comfortable and would perfectly compliment Rachel’s coloring and curves.  
*************************  
(Later that evening, after a very pleasant dinner party)

The stable looked like, well a stable. Blaine regarded the dim facility with some trepidation. He liked horses well enough, but lacked any real skill when it came to horsemanship. His own bay gelding was a particularly placid animal, sensitive to commands and happy to keep pace with whomever Blaine was riding with. Despite the locale, it wasn’t horses that Blaine was interested in at the moment.

He’d left dinner some time ago, pleased to see how well Kurt and Rachel were getting on. Blaine could almost be jealous if it weren’t blatantly obvious that any regard between the two was completely platonic. He excused himself early, taking advantage of Rachel’s distracted position. Blaine needed to see some horses about a man.

“Hello?” Blaine called out, stepping into the shavings-coated aisle. The soft sounds of animals shuffling in their pens and the occasional nicker filled the otherwise silent facility. Blaine walked steadily down the long aisle, glancing in the stalls as he walked. He paused, recognizing Rachel’s flashy palomino. He stopped a moment, watching as the mare systematically ripped the hay bale held in the wall netting into tiny pieces. 

“Hey GoldStar,” he murmured, reaching up to scratch the horse’s neck. Goldie snorted, temporarily abandoning her destruction in favor of nipping at Blaine’s pockets in search of a treat. 

“Sorry,” Blaine apologized. “I didn’t think to bring you a snack.” 

“Here,” a voice spoke up from behind him. Blaine jumped, turning to catch site of Finn’s imposing form. The man took a wary step back before handing Blaine half an apple, gesturing to the horse in explanation.

“Thank you,” Blaine replied. He took the fruit, holding it in an open palm for Goldie’s questing lips. The horse quickly devoured the treat, turning back to the partially dismembered hay bale when she figured out that no others would be forthcoming.

“What brings you out here, my Lord Blaine?” Finn asked cautiously. He and Blaine had met a time or two, but they’d barely spoken a word to one another.

“Well, I wanted to speak with you, if you have a moment to spare.” 

Finn frowned, scratching at his head. “I umm, well. Yes of course, my Lord. If you’ll come this way, there are few nice benches in the courtyard that we could make use of.”

Blaine followed the stableman. Halfway down the aisle, Blaine’s gelding, Warbler, poked a head over the rope across his stall door and whickered softly. Blaine chuckled, walking over to stroke the horse’s velvety brown nose. 

Warbler wasn’t nearly as demanding as Rachel’s mount, happy to receive scratches even if there was no treat available. But the horse wasn’t going to go without. Finn backtracked when he noticed that Blaine wasn’t following and handed over the other half of the apple. 

Once Warbler was happily munching, Blaine turned and followed the stable hand out to the courtyard. It was a beautiful night, Blaine decided. The stars were bright, and the three quarter moon provided ample light to maneuver by. An evening practically designed for romance, Blaine thought with a soft smile. Perhaps he could persuade Kurt to join him for a late stroll after Blaine finished with Finn.

“What did you wish to speak with me about?” Finn asked, sitting himself on the bench across from the lordling. “Because if Rachel is in any trouble…”

“She isn’t.” Blaine interjected. “On the contrary, it seems as if she’s getting married. I take it you’ve heard,” he added, seeing the sullen frown appear on Finn’s face.

“Aye, I heard. Burnt apples, all of Ohiyo has probably heard by now. If you are here to warn me off, tisn’t necessary. I promise to act as a gentleman. I won’t push where I have no business going.” 

“Fortunately for us both, that’s not an issue,” Blaine replied, smiling gently at the big man. 

He could well understand the torment Finn must be enduring, having felt similar emotions himself whilest wandering the halls awaiting news on Kurt and Rachel’s negotiations. It had gotten bad enough that he’d finally sought out Puck for the promised sparring lesson. The guardsman had been perfectly happy to oblige, and Blaine was soon too busy trying to avoid a thorough ass-kicking to think about aught else. It looked as though Finn had had no such outlet.

“How do you mean?” Finn asked sharply. He looked into Blaine’s eyes. “I’d heard that you were sweet on the Lord Kurtis. If you’re looking for another broken heart to share the night with, you’ve come to the right place, my Lord.”

“Had things gone differently, that may well be the case,” Blaine admitted. “I’m…quite taken with Kurt, as Lady Rachel has no doubt shared.”

“Does he feel the same?” Finn asked curiously, seeing as the lordling seemed in a sharing mood.

“Oh, yes,” Blaine answered with a pleased smile. “So much so that he bargained for a conditional marriage. Kurt stated before a full dinner hall just this evening that he intended to take me as his Consort, with Rachel’s full approval.”

Finn managed to dredge up a smile. “Well, I’m glad to hear that, Sir. I know we’ve never been particularly close, but you’ve always seemed a good sort. Friendly with the servants and gentle-handed with that sweet bay of yours.”

Blaine had the impression that his treatment with the horse had more impact on Finn’s opinion of him than anything else. “I’m glad you think so. Especially since we’re about to be much closer. I actually came out here tonight hoping we could take steps towards becoming friends.”

“I’d like that well enough,” Finn agreed with a wan smile. “But how do you mean we’ll be closer?”

“Well, Rachel has chosen you for her mate, after all. Formal Consort isn’t an option, given that you aren’t a blueblood, but my sister has made it clear that you are the one for her. Lord Kurt approved the arrangement.”

“That…that’s not possible. Is it?” Finn asked weakly, the first stirrings of hope in his eyes. “I’m common folk, there’s no way I’d be allowed inside…”

“You’re allowed wherever the lords of the castle say you are,” Blaine told the man in amusement. “And seeing as my dear sister is about to become Lady of Lima and all it’s surrounding lands, I imagine your place is going to be in or near her chambers.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Blaine affirmed, chuckling despite himself. “Though as a favor to me, if you could refrain from any overt displays of affection until after the wedding, I’d sincerely appreciate it. Believe me, I understand the hardship as I’m under similar constraints. “

“Of course, of course,” Finn rushed to promise. “Blaine? I really get to be with Rachel?”

“You really do,” Blaine affirmed, pleased that Finn had dropped the honorific. If they were to be the good friends Blaine hoped they would, it was best that Finn stop thinking of him as some stuffy Lord. 

Suddenly the breath was forced from his lungs as he was enveloped in a fierce hug. “Ummph…Finn, air, if you don’t…don’t mind.” Blaine weakly hugged back, gently patting the big man’s back as he labored to properly fill his lungs. 

“Oh, sorry,” Finn replied, hastily releasing the Lord from his bone crushing hold. 

“It’s not a problem,” Blaine wheezed, taking several deep breaths of sweet oxygen. “You know, we have a fair amount in common,” Blaine ventured once he could speak again.

Finn laughed, a bright, happy sound. “How do you figure?”

“Well, for starters, our mutual paramours seem well on the way to best friend status. Also, we have roughly the same amount of personal wealth.”

Finn snorted, “I somehow doubt that, my Lord.”

Blaine shrugged. “I turned over all my land and holdings on my eighteenth birthday. Since then, everything given to me has been at the sufferance of Rachel’s parents.”

“Wow. That had to grate on your pride. I mean, at least I get a salary and what I buy is mine.”

“Thank you for that,” Blaine replied dryly. “It’s good to know I’m in such a place as to garner sympathy from a stable hand.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I swear, I was just…”

“It’s fine, Finn.” Blaine chuckled. “I made peace with my situation long ago. My adoptive family has been nothing if not supportive and generous since taking me in. And over time I’ve become quite adept at cards.” The two men fell silent, looking out into the starry night.

“The horse is mine,” Blaine added after a pause. “Warbler, I mean. I won him legitimately from the first son of the Smythe Family. The boy treated him terribly and I simply had to take the animal off his hands.” 

He didn’t add that the young man was an arrogant ass who’d treated Blaine alternately as a servant and possible sexual exploit since the moment he entered the castle. He’d needed a lesson in humility and Blaine taken it has his duty to provide it, severely lightening the young man’s purse while he was at it. 

“He’s a fine animal,” Finn offered. “Sweetest horse in the stable.”

“Sweeter than Kurt’s horse?” Blaine asked curiously.

Finn rolled his eyes. “Please. That creature is a nightmare. There’s plenty of friendly stallions in the world. But young Pavarotti over there isn’t one of them. Lord Kurt’s one of the few who can even handle the beast without paying for the privilege with flesh.” 

“So…have you heard the most recent tourney results?” Finn asked when the silence threatened to become oppressive.

“Naturally. Baron McKinley's Titans have a decent chance of victory this year if he can find them someone who knows which end of a sword to hold.”

“I know, right?” Finn asked, leaning forward enthusiastically. “They clearly have the advantage at the joust, and with next month’s event set in their home territory…”  
\------------

Kurt and Rachel grinned at each other from their place in the shadowed edge of the courtyard.

“Well, that seems to be playing out fairly well,” Rachel commented in a whisper. 

“Indeed,” Kurt smiled at his fiancé before looking back out to where his and Rachel’s lovers seemed well on the way to becoming friends.

“I don’t know about you,” Rachel murmured, “but I’m delighted that Finn has someone else to talk with about those dratted tourneys. If I had any idea it could go so well I’d have thrown Blaine at him ages ago.”

“Oh, I agree. I didn’t know that Blaine followed the sport.” Kurt frowned. “Well, it’s official, Finn has to stay, if only so Blaine has someone else to discuss such matters with. Do you suppose Finn needs a raise as incentive to remain? I don’t think I can make him stable master as the woman currently filling that position is quite accomplished and my horse, Pav, adores her. Perhaps assistant master?”

Rachel shrugged. “It wouldn’t hurt. But I’m certain I can offer sufficient encouragement on my own.”

“Well, if you find yourself in need of any advice in that arena…ow!” Kurt broke off midsentence to rub at his arm where Rachel had just punched him.

'I assure you, I am more than adequately skilled," Rachel replied primly. The two lords fell silent, watching their lovers bond. 

“Let’s leave them to it, shall we?” Rachel asked after a while. “There will be other nights for moonlight walks with our boys.”

“I suppose you’re correct,” Kurt agreed reluctantly. “But I’ll not thank you for another night without Blaine's sweet body nestled alongside mine.” 

“All the more reason to marry quickly,” Rachel replied firmly. 

“Is tomorrow too soon?” 

Rachel laughed. “Sadly, yes. But not much longer if I have my way.”

“If you think I’m letting you plan our wedding yourself, you’re well and truly mad,” Kurt told her.

“Lower your voice,” Rachel hissed. “And I don’t need to necessarily plan all of it, just…”

Still bickering, the future Lord and Lady of Lima made their way back inside. They had a wedding to arrange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All clothing mentioned is cannon.


	8. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less the end. Happily ever after and all that. There's another chapter (mostly written) addressing the issue of the royal heir, but I'll need more alcohol before I can properly proof-read that silliness. And there's an epilogue. That is all. Happy reading to the four of you who made it this far ;-)

The day was perfect, insofar as such things could be. If one were to ask Lord Kurt, he’d say that was because he’d planned the majority of it. But he wouldn't say it in the Lady Rachel’s hearing.

Ruling families from across Ohiyo had journeyed across the land to bear witness to the joyous event, though it could be noted that most of the eligible Blueblood ladies had come to see what was so special about Lady Rachel Berry of Broadway that she, over every girl in the kingdom, should manage to ensnare such a prize as the elusive future Baron of Lima. Being an astute individual, Rachel was aware of the judgment, but, with the aid of a few hastily whispered words from her brother, she decided to accept their jealousy as her just due.

Every minor lord in Lima was in attendance, eager to place eyes on their future rulers. In addition, as many Broadway blue bloods as could stand to make the arduous journey were in attendance. Fortunately, Castle Blackbird was an enormous structure and readily housed the guests from Rachel's homeland. 

The Lady Rachel was resplendent in a gorgeous, pearl encrusted gown. The dress has been selected with the assistance of the Baroness Caroline, a wonderful, kind woman whom Rachel looked forward to getting better acquainted with. Her own parents had arrived just that morning, and she'd barely had time to greet them at the gates before being whisked away for further preparation.

All the efforts and care involved in the preparation bore fruit, resulting in a lovely, stylish setting within Castle Blackbird’s largest ballroom. The reception had been set up in the outer courtyard where the guests could enjoy their evening with fresh autumn air, under the rays of the setting sun. 

All too quickly, but not soon enough for either groom or bride by half, the ceremony was underway. Both partners stood before the wedding table, the small pillar decorated as tradition dictated with brightly colored flowers framing a pair of gleaming chalices filled with the finest cider. It was here that the couple would publicly state their allegiance to one another for the rest of their lives. 

The truly vital part of their union, the marriage contract binding the two lordlings, had been duly signed by their respective parents several days prior. The ceremony itself was more a formality than anything else, a nod to a tradition as old as the Kingdom of Ohiyo. Necessary or not, it was beautiful. 

The Officiate stood between the betrothed and the marriage stand, with Lord Blaine positioned several steps to one side, standing as formal witness to their union. He was striking, clad in a form-fitting suit of sheer white that was the standard garb of the Witness to a Blueblood union. 

Kurt hadn’t seen Blaine in the outfit until the ceremony was well and truly underway, but once he did, he counted it a true favor that he wasn’t expected to speak right away. Blaine's stunning appearance had neatly robbed him of any hope of forcing words through his suddenly parched throat. Blaine allowed himself a tiny, smug smile at Kurt’s obvious admiration.

As Kurt and Rachel spoke the words that would forever unite them, Kurt couldn’t help but stare into Blaine’s bright golden eyes as he vowed to love and cherish for all time. And if Rachel seemed to be staring off into the crowd just over his shoulder when it came her time to speak, Kurt saw no reason to object. He knew whom she looked to when she made that aspect of their oath, and it warmed his heart that his new best friend could be as in love as he.

The Officiate handed the goblets to the couple, stepping back so that Kurt and Rachel could gently tap the glasses, reaching across so they tipped the drink they held into the other’s mouth. They drained the jewel-encrusted goblets dry, then gently handed them back, turning to face the multitude, hand in hand, united together for the rest of their lives. As the applause thundered around them, Kurt couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder to his lover. Blaine smiled brightly, giving the newlywed a cheeky wink as he clapped along with the rest of the crowd. 

Then the ceremony was over at it was time for merriment, revelry and expensive pastries. Kurt watched from the sidelines, beaming as his father and the Lady Caroline chatted amiably with Rachel’s fathers and their companion, the Lady Shelby. 

Arm in arm, Rachel and her brother wandered about the elegantly decorated courtyard, until Blaine spotted Kurt leaning in a corner, quietly watching the proceedings. 

“My Husband, would you care for some company?” Rachel asked brightly, tugging Blaine along with her.

“How could I refuse when offered such stunning companionship?” Kurt replied. He smiled at Blaine, who blushed, dropping his eyes. 

“It was a lovely ceremony,” Blaine commented, glancing around at the wealth of Lords and Ladies filling the courtyard.

“That it was,” Kurt agreed with a smile. He placed a hand on Blaine’s arm, squeezing gently. “I simply cannot wait for everyone to leave. I have a number of detailed plans for tonight.”

Before Blaine could reply, several armed guardsmen appeared before them, spreading to left and right to create an open space, exposing the Queen among the fierce warriors. Guardsman Puck stood at her right, clearly playing escort for the evening. Rachel gasped. She’d heard that the Queen might be attending, but hadn’t seen her earlier and concluded that the Monarch wouldn’t be available.

Her illustrious majesty, the ruler of Ohiyo stood before them, bearing a plate filled nearly to overflowing with cake. She had pale skin, short cropped blonde hair framed by a thick golden circlet, and her lean, tall frame was sheathed in what appeared to be a long dress with pant legs. She raised an eyebrow at the gathered lordlings, pausing long enough to take a bite of the heavily frosted dessert.

“My apologies for missing the ceremony,” she commented, licking frosting from her fork. “It’s just that I find them to be incredibly boring. Great cake, though. Congratulations to the pair of you. Or perhaps I should say the four of you? I couldn’t help but notice the extra-large citizen at the front of the crowd that Lady Rachel has been eye fucking for most the evening.”

“Queen Susana,” Rachel stammered, “I’m sorry, I don’t…”

“Hush, you,” the Queen interrupted. “It’s hardly a criticism. My own Consort is rather tall as well. He’s actually a Player Blueblood from your lands, in origin. Passable voice and all, but terrifying hair. Honestly, I’m afraid to let small children look upon him with his head uncovered lest they flee in terror. Your man seems acceptable. His hair is much more manageable.” 

Queen Susana glanced back into the crowd, glancing over at Finn with a critical eye where he stood next to the food table, looking a little lost. 

“He’s actually a fine specimen of the breed. Just like your little cousin, here,” she added, looking Blaine over from head to toe. “Too short, I daresay, but still a cutie-pie.” Blaine’s mouth dropped open at the assessment.

“My Queen, I’ll have to kindly request that you not tease my Consort,” Kurt chided gently, though he seemed more amused than anything else.

The Queen smiled, turning to Kurt for the first time. “My darling, sweet Kurtis. Look how you’ve grown. Why, in a few years you may even take on the countenance of one who has achieved puberty.” 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I look forward to that day with baited breath.” 

Queen Susana laughed. “So, the mini-Lord. He's yours, then?” She asked curiously.

“I have that honor,” Kurt replied with dignity. 

Queen Susana gave Blaine another, more thorough, exam. “Turn in a circle, Lordling. Slowly.” Eyes wide, and more than a little confused, Blaine obeyed, slowly turning around until he was once again facing the Queen and her entourage.

After a moment’s consideration, Queen Susana raised a closed hand, knuckles out, over towards Kurt, who closed his own hand into a similar fist and bumped it gently against hers. 

“As current ruling Monarch of Ohiyo, my first official order for you, Heir of Lima, is to tap that fine posterior on the regular,” she instructed Kurt sternly.

“As my Queen orders, I’m honor-bound to obey,” Kurt promised, eyes twinkling merrily. 

“It may be to your benefit to close your mouth, Blaine.” Kurt added softly to his lover, who remained slackjawed with shock at this odd turn of events.

“And that is something I don’t expect you will hear ever again,” the Queen told Blaine with a perfectly serious expression. Dismissing the young Lords, she turned to regard the new Lady of Lima.

“Lady Rachel. I’ll give you a year or so to get things settled in Blackbird, but then I expect to see you at my castle. You can bring the overlarge commoner if you’d like. I’ve already read the contract between you and my dearest Kurt, of course. Lima is such a vital Barony that any significant bargain must first be approved by me before becoming official. If you are to have charge of the finest fleet in my command, you need to know how to properly use it. I will need you to spend some time in intense training with my finest commander in Ohiyo.” 

The Queen’s eyes glittered. “I’ll expect you to join me for those lessons by the end of next summer,” she commanded.

“I’m training with you?” Rachel squeaked.

“Isn’t that what I just said?” Queen Susana turned back to Kurt. “Young people these days. They don’t listen to a word you say.” Kurt chuckled. 

Shaking her head in mock indignation, the Queen stepped away, stating that she’d need far more cake if she was expected to endure a second longer at this lame excuse for a social gathering. 

Blaine licked his lips nervously, watching the queen and her escort barrel across the courtyard to the food table. “So, that was Her Majesty?” he asked doubtfully.

“That was her,” Kurt affirmed. “Really, she’s quite brilliant, and a masterful leader.” 

“And insane,” Blaine replied.

“Oh, probably a bit of that as well,” Kurt agreed. He turned to Rachel. “I think you’ll like learning from her if you can stand her personality. Dad always found her to be hilarious.” 

“She’s something,” Rachel muttered. 

“How about you go and collect your overlarge commoner so that we can begin the dance?” Kurt asked, tugging Blaine close to his side. “The band is awaiting us and I find that I’m eager for a few slow dances.” 

“Very well,” Rachel agreed. “First dance with Kurt is mine,” she told Blaine firmly. “After that he’s all yours.”

“Yes,” Blaine agreed, wrapping his arms tight around Kurt’s waist. “He is.”

“For all time,” Kurt promised. Stepping forward, he took Blaine’s mouth in a claiming kiss. “Come along, Consort mine. I long to lick icing from those sweet lips.” 

When the men finally stopped making doe-eyes at one other, they discovered that Rachel had quietly disappeared. Kurt didn’t look too hard for her. Instead, he proffered his arm to Blaine, leading him towards their long future together. And the cake.


	9. A Royal Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the moment all three of you have been waiting for. Here there be Smut. Terribly awkward smut.

Finn watched with awe as Blaine neatly picked the lock to Castle Blackbird’s wine cellar. He simply had to get the Consort to teach him how to do that one day. The Lordling opened the door wide, gesturing for his friend to precede him with a bow. 

The dark hallway led to a dim, wide expanse, easily the size of the castle’s Great Room. Row after row of wine bottles were neatly stacked along six-foot high shelves. The far wall held stacks of fat kegs three drums high. Finn whistled in appreciation, the sound echoing throughout the vast chamber. The two men exchanged matching grins before lighting their lanterns and perusing the dusty labels.

“I must tell you, I have no idea what I’m looking at,” Finn admitted after a moment. Blaine grabbed a random bottle, neatly popped the cork and handed it over. 

“And that is something that you and the majority of the Lords and Ladies of the land have in common. The trick is to not admit it and try desperately to look like you know what you’re tasting.” Blaine shrugged. “Regardless, it all gets you drunk in the end.”

Finn plopped down on one of the crates and saluted his companion with the bottle before taking a giant swig. “Is that not the truth?” 

Blaine leaned against the wall across from him, gazing absently at the label of the bottle in his hand. Both men drank silently for a while, neither willing to initiate the conversation they’d stolen away to the wine cellar to discuss.

Finn broke first. “Okay, let us just get it out there, shall we? They have to have sex.”

“Yes, yes they do,” Blaine agreed morosely. “And as distressing as the thought of my lover being intimate with anyone is, much less with my own sister, I don’t see any possible alternative. Any babe from you and Rachel wouldn’t bear even a passing resemblance to Kurt.” He sighed.

“So, how do we handle this? I mean, fair would be like a trade or something. At the risk of giving offense, as much as I like you, I don’t like like you, you know?” Finn stared at his bottle. It was nearly empty. Must have only been partially filled.

“No offense taken,” Blaine agreed. “You have a sort of…goofy charm, I suppose. But really, Kurt is all that I want.”

“Thank you so much, my Lord,” Finn replied dryly. “We could, I don’t know, get them roaring drunk and trade rooms in the dark?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “You’ve spent far too much time in the company of Players. Such things don’t work in real life. And no matter how drunk he may be, I’m certain Kurt would notice if I suddenly were to grow an impressive pair of breasts while spontaneously losing my cock.” 

Finn choked on the wine he’d just been drinking, spitting the liquid across the rows of priceless vintages. He wiped his nose, drizzles of alcohol burning his nares. 

“I can’t believe you just said that,” he gasped, the aborted laughter spasm lingering. He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

Blaine shrugged, smiling in amusement. He thought a moment. “I supposed the only thing to do is to send them to each other for the night. And if Rachel doesn’t become pregnant we do it again the following month. And the next.”

“I imagine so,” Finn stared into his empty bottle. “But I can’t stand the idea of waiting alone knowing my love is away bedding another man.” He blinked. “Wait, can Lord Kurt even…you know, perform with a girl?”

“He’s a nineteen year old male; with the proper application of stimulation and lubricant he’d come in the spigot of a water barrel.” 

“Why? That wouldn’t help at all,” Finn replied, frowning. Blaine stared, momentarily speechless. 

“You’re absolutely right. What was I thinking? Regardless, I’m more than capable of getting him sufficiently…riled up,” he finally replied.

The two drank on in a depressed silence. “So, this is it, then? We send them to each other for a night each month until she’s pregnant?” Finn asked bleakly.

“I’m afraid so. If I might suggest, this appears to be a perfect local to spend the aforementioned night. I certainly don’t wish to spend it alone in my bed.”

Finn looked around the dimly lit, alcohol-filled room. “Good plan,” he agreed after a moment. The two men toasted each other with their wine bottles to shared misery.   
****

Lady Rachel watched from around the corner while the two idiots she loved most drink to deliberate excess. Her eyes throbbed in their sockets from all the rolling they’d been put to while she listened to that achingly painful conversation. 

They were simply going to send her and Kurt to each other, were they?! And without a thought to how awkward it would be for her and Kurt. 

So this was their master plan? Sullenly get plastered together in a dark hole in the ground? Muttering to herself, Rachel made her way back out the cellar and out into the brightly lit main hall. Turning, she swiftly strode towards the library where she knew Kurt spent the majority of his free time.

Kurt jumped when Rachel burst into the room. He admired a dramatic entrance as much as the next person, but Rachel took it to a whole new level. One of the many things he appreciated in his wife. Observing that she appeared flustered, but not particularly worried or scared, he settled back down on the settee that he'd been lying across.

“Yes, my wife? Did you need something?” He asked calmly, mentally noting his page before shutting the book. Rachel huffed and plopped herself on the couch opposite him, draping her legs over his while leaning back against the couch arm to stare at the ceiling.

“Do you know what our idiot men are doing right now?” She demanded. Kurt raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I would assume that you are about to tell me.”

“Blaine picked the lock to the wine cellar and they are getting thoroughly plowed whilst discussing how they’re going to cope with our inevitable coupling in the name of royal duty.”

Kurt laughed brightly, his musical counter-tenor something Rachel truly enjoyed about her friend. “Oh my. Do tell, what did they come up with?”

“Well,” Rachel began, a twinkle in her eye. “First they discussed getting us drunk, taking us to bed and switching in the dark.” Kurt laughed harder.

“Oh, green apples, that’s hilarious. I would haphazard to guess that they realized the futility of that plan?” Rachel nodded.

Kurt sighed in relief. “What, then, did they finally decide upon? Since they’ve taken it upon themselves to make this decision on our behalf.”

“They’re going to be real men about it and spend the night drinking in the wine cellar lamenting about how cruel fate is that they must share their loves,” Rachel informed him.

Kurt very nearly displaced himself from the couch with his laughter. “Oh, that’s golden. Those poor, lost men. How tragic are their woeful lives!” 

Rachel laughed with him. She was so glad her partner was as fluent in Player-speak as she. “So, which of us will be the one to tell them that hiding with the mead is not going to fly?” 

“Why should we even bother? They’re clearly enjoying their shared misery, and it will give them something to bond over. We can simply stay on the path we’ve already chosen,” Kurt replied, giving his friend a quick hug. Rachel hugged back with equal strength.   
\------------

 

“Come on, darling,” Rachel told Finn impatiently, dragging him along behind her. He followed readily, not sure where they were going but disinclined to argue when he knew Rachel was naked under her silken bedshift. 

Rachel tugged him into a vacant guest room. Inside, Finn was greeted by the largest bed he’d ever seen. Rachel wasted no time pushing him on his back onto the bed and straddling his hips. Grinning, Finn slid the silk shift from her body; kissing and stroking all the places he knew made her gasp. The room was dim, a lantern on the far table the only source of lighting. 

They made out for a short while, Finn becoming increasingly desperate, when he heard the chamber door softly swing open behind them. He gasped in shock, but froze when Rachel’s hand, which had previously been stroking his erection, squeezed firmly in warning.

The two interlopers were not remotely quiet. The smaller figure pushed his partner up against the wall, dexterously removing his clothing without taking his lips from his partner’s neck. The taller gasped a vaguely feminine note, then groaned in a way that solidified his masculinity as his partner slid to his knees for him.

“Ohh, sweet apples, Blaine, but you’re skilled at that.” 

“So kind of you to notice,” Blaine’s smug tone filled the dim room before a wet slurping sound suggested he’d gone back to work on his lover.

Rachel’s hand on Finn’s cock started up again, faster than before, and he had to hide his face in a pillow to suppress his moan. It didn’t quite work.

“What was that?” Blaine asked, freezing. Kurt groaned when his dick was bared to the cool air, tugging at Blaine’s hair in a vain attempt to get him to continue.

Rachel sat upright, still astride Finn. “Took you two long enough”, she hissed. “What? Did you stop by the kitchen for snacks?”

“Hush yourself,” Kurt replied, ignoring her snort. 

He dragged his confused lover over to the huge bed, efficiently stripping Blaine as they walked. Once the couple was at the side of the bed, he grabbed Blaine’s arm, performing a smooth hip-throw that Puck would have been proud of. 

Before Blaine even really understood what was happening, he was on his back on the bed, and Kurt was on top of him, sliding his cock against Blaine’s in the most enticing fashion. Kurt caught his wrists, pinning them above Blaine’s head while he continued smoothly gliding their hips together. 

“Attend carefully, my love. Here is what we are going to do,” Kurt told his consort calmly. “You, Darling, are going to spoon against my back and enthusiastically take me from behind.” Blaine whimpered in approval of the plan.

Rachel’s sliding grip on Finn’s cock never faltered. “And you, my wonderful idiot boyfriend will do the same, only this stays at my back,” Rachel informed her man. “And I expect those big, talented hands to be put to good use on my front.”

The newlyweds rolled into position, facing each other while their respective lovers complied, however confused they may be. A long, low groan from Kurt signified Blaine’s entry.

“I trust this is enthusiastic enough for you?” Blaine grunted, his hips pumping rhythmically in and out of Kurt’s tight hole.

“It’s...definitely a start,” Kurt panted; eyes squeezed shut as he focused on the amazing things Blaine was doing to him. He ignored the soft, feminine sounds across from them signifying that Finn, too, was working on his lady.

Blaine changed his angle slightly, making Kurt scream as the man stroked perfectly against his prostate. When Kurt felt that he couldn’t hold back any longer, he reached across the bed to grasp Rachel’s shoulder. “Ready?” he gasped.

“Oh...yeah,” she whimpered as Finn’s fingers crooked inside her. Kurt slid forward, feeling Blaine trying to move with him. It wasn’t a completely successful maneuver, Blaine becoming unseated part of the way through, but Kurt plowed on anyway, shoving Rachel slightly so she was angled back against Finn. Kurt unceremoniously threw his leg over her hip, sure he was partially atop Finn as well and not particularly caring, his thrust more or less in the right place. A quick shift from Rachel and they were connected. 

It was tight, Kurt decided. And wet. Not as tight as an ass, but more than enough to get the job done. Then Blaine was back in position behind him, sliding inside with one smooth thrust and Kurt forgot to care about anything else.

Blaine slammed into him with fast, hard strokes, feeling Kurt hips moving rhythmically against his. He had no idea what Finn was doing to his sister across from them, but her moans suggested it was effective. 

Kurt’s voice hit that sweet octave that Blaine knew all to well. He leaned in close, his lips tickling the sensitive flesh behind Kurt’s ear, “Come for me, my love.” With a growled curse, Kurt thrust once and went still, his body stiffening with his climax. The clenching of his ass as he came proved too much for Blaine, and he followed Kurt into the sweetest oblivion.  
***  
While Blaine had been reseating himself within his lover, Rachel orgasmed for the second time from Finn’s talented fingers working inside her, his other hand expertly stroking her breasts, tugging at her nipples exactly the way she liked. 

When Kurt pressed up against her front she spread her legs to allow him entrance, while reaching behind her to pull Finn close. He slid hotly between the crease of her ass, not entering, but clearly the frottage felt good enough that he was about to finish. She turned her head, pressing her lips against his while feeling the dual sensation of two men hardening against her body as they came. She laughed to herself as she caught her breath, slowly coming down from the pleasure induced high. That was certainly a first.

Kurt rolled away to cuddle in Blaine’s arms. Rachel briefly saw Blaine hold him close, her brother’s expression peaceful, before rolling herself in the opposite direction. She pressed Finn flat on his back and settled into her favorite place on his chest, listening to his heart gradually slow from its frantic pace.

“If you two thought for a second that we were going to do this without you, you’re both insane,” Kurt panted softly. He smiled when he felt Blaine’s arms tighten around him and a soft kiss pressed against his forehead.

“As if we’d let you morons get drunk in the cellar while we were stuck up here trying to figure out how to manage the most uncomfortable sex in history,” Rachel agreed sleepily. “There is no way that either of you get out of it that easily. You get to be front and center sharing in the awkwardness.” 

Finn murmured something, nearly asleep. He ever had been one of those guys, falling to sleep within minutes of his own release. In general, the habit worked for Rachel. She liked a good post-coital nap as much as the next person.

Kurt looked into Blaine’s warm golden eyes. “Not so bad?” He whispered, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Not so bad,” Blaine agreed. “Though next time, have the courtesy of reading us into the plan?” 

“What, in the same manner that you gentlemen did?” Kurt countered.

“Touché.” 

Blaine decided that if Kurt could talk, he could walk, and pulled him to his feet, wrapping a spare blanket over his lover’s moonlight pale shoulders. Blaine grabbed at a blanket, wrapping the fabric around his slim hips. He held Kurt with one arm and waved to his sister, who absently waved back before closing her eyes and snuggling close to a snoring Finn. 

The men made their way silently up to their room and climbed into bed. “That went…surprisingly well, Blaine admitted as they snuggled together. “I’m sure it will go more smoothly the next time.”

“I’m hoping there won’t be a next time,” Kurt commented sleepily.

“There has to be,” Blaine told him. “Even if this episode takes, and Rachel gets pregnant right away, you need more than one heir. But that’s not a concern of mine, not anymore. It was still us, you and me, the whole time, and that is all that matters.” Kurt sighed, contentedly falling into a deep sleep.   
______________________________

 

Kurt and Blaine stood shoulder-to-shoulder, arms wrapped around each other’s waists as they stared down into the frilly pink bassinette. Two perfect, beautiful twin babies slept neatly swaddled within. 

An exhausted Rachel slept in the bed next to them, still sweaty and more than a little smelly from the past 11 hours exertions. Finn sat beside her, an icepack on his forehead where he’d smacked it against the floor when he’d passed out.

Kurt raised his eyes, capturing his Consort’s warm gaze. “What was that you were saying about a ‘next time’?” Kurt asked. Blaine laughed, shaking his head. 

“Keep it down you two, she’s sleeping,” Finn hissed, inadvertently louder than the two men’s soft voices. 

“The four of us had so many things working against us," Blaine murmured. "Who could ever have predicted ‘happily ever after?” 

“Well, that would be me,” Kurt replied smugly. “As if I’d accept anything less.” Rachel’s loud snore ripped through the ensuing silence.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sort-of epilogue/prologue type of thing to follow. Thanks for reading!


	10. A Prologue as an Epilogue

“I just don’t know what I’m going to do with that girl,” Baron Hiram IV lamented.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he added to the serving girl as she filled his wine glass. “And if you have a hint of kindness in you, be prompt with the refills?” He added with a wink. She blushed, bobbing a bow and quickly ducking away.

“Don’t go breaking her heart, now. It isn’t fair,” Hiram’s best friend and fellow baron chided. Albert Hummel II shook his head, amused at the man's theatrics. But what else could one expect from the Lord Baron of Broadway? 

The two men sat out on a plush, shady veranda, overlooking the vineyards below them. Half eaten plates of various savories littered the table before them, evidence that they’d spent more than a little time enjoying the sunny day. 

“I feel your pain, my friend. My kid is going to be the death of me, I swear to applecores,” Burt shared after a moment. 

“How old is your boy, anyway? I would think with your name, you’d have no problem finding a match to your liking.”

Burt grimaced. He swished the dark beer in his mug before taking a gulp. “Kurt is nineteen. And it’s not that I’m lacking in prospects. On the contrary. I have the parents of every eligible lady in the whole damn kingdom begging me to consider their daughter a match for my boy. More that a few families have hinted a willingness for any current husbands to have an ‘unfortunate accident’ if I thought their daughter to be a potential match.” 

Hiram laughed. “Let me guess? The mid-continent baronies, right? Those farmers are relentless.” Burt snorted, but nodded agreement. “What exactly is the problem, if it’s not an issue of availability?” Hiram asked curiously.

“Kurt,” Burt replied succinctly. “That boy has been dodging every girl I’ve thrown at him. The last time I sent a match his way, he went ‘camping.’ Kurt hates sleeping anywhere that doesn’t involve four walls, a ceiling, and a plush bed. I swear, next time I arrange a visit I’m chaining him to the Great Room.” 

“Wouldn’t that be a sight,” Hiram laughed. “What’s he holding out for?”

“In all honesty? A husband.” Burt sighed. “And if I had any other kids, that would be fine. I’ve even tried looking for bastards. That brother of mine did make the rounds, you know. My searches proved absolutely fruitless, and his wife never did get with child. He blamed her for the lack of offspring, of course.”

“Of course.” Hiram took a delicate sip, staring into his wine cup. 

“I honestly don’t know how much longer I can wait. I received a letter from the Queen just last week basically telling me I needed to make a selection before she does.” 

“Ouch,” Hiram winced sympathetically. “There’s no ahh…alternative options that you can compromise with the boy on?” Hiram knew better than most how that particular game worked.

Burt shrugged “He plays the field like any typical lordling. The castle has no shortage of stable hands or cloak bearers willing to share their bed with him. He’s handsome, charming to a fault, and has a reputation for spoiling his lovers rotten. 

“He doesn’t keep any of them around long, though. Believe me, I’ve watched for any hope of bribing material. Kurt never spends more than a week or two with one lover before moving on to the next one.” Burt sighed, his gaze distant. 

“Actually, there was one kid, once, a long time ago…but that boat has long sailed, I’m sure. It’s a shame. That one was even a petite-noble if I remember right. Pretty, too. They were damn near inseparable. If I’d had any idea back then what I’d be going through now I’d have kept better tabs on the boy.” 

“Well, it’s not lack of serious company for Rachel that’s my issue,” Hiram muttered dourly. “Rather, it’s the exact opposite. She has her sights locked on one of the stable grooms, to the exclusion of all else. It’s bad enough that I’m considering sending the young man away.”

“I wouldn’t, were I you. She’ll never forgive you and be twice as difficult to manage,” a feminine voice disagreed.

Both men rose as Lady Caroline joined them, sliding gracefully into the seat next to Lord Albert with a soft kiss for her husband. 

“You’re certain?” Hiram asked. “It seems the only solution.”

Carol nodded sagely. “Quite. She’s a teenage girl. There’s no changing her mind.” 

“She’s also the heir to a large Barony and needs to grow up,” Hiram replied cooly.

“Here here,” Burt agreed with his friend. He reached forward and poured a glass of wine for his lady, waving off the serving girl who appeared at his elbow. “We can’t all marry for love.”

Carol raised an eyebrow. “And yet you’ve managed to do it twice, darling,” she told her husband with a smile. He smiled back, a wealth of love in his eyes.

“What was the name of the boy that Kurtis favored, do you remember?” Lady Carol asked Burt curiously. 

“Blake, I think. Perhaps Blaise. It was a number of years ago and my memory isn’t what it used to be.” He scratched his head, attempting to cajole a name to the fore.

Lord Hiram paused, his glass halfway to his lips. “Is there any possibility that your Kurt met the boy at our home?”

“I don’t recall. It was that year we were doing a tour of all the local baronies…”

“Wait,” Hiram interrupted, his face lighting up as only a Player’s can. “That six years ago, yes? You finished the trip here, spending the remainder of the summer with me?”

“Yes, actually. Now that you mention it, I believe it did. Why, is there a chance that you recall the lad?” Burt asked hopefully. It was a long shot, he knew, but at this point, Burt would happily start tearing at haystacks if there was a chance they contained the needle he needed.

Hiram grinned smugly, sitting back in his chair. He took a long, deliberate swallow of his wine, holding it out for a refill when the girl appeared like magic. He winked at her again, holding back a laugh when she blushed to her neck. He always did have a way with ladies, to his lover’s annoyance and his wife’s amusement. But both she and LeRoy knew where his heart belonged.

“Let us be clear on this matter. You are seeking a lordling in his very late teens who was in my home when you visited six years ago, with a name that sounds like Blake, and whose…interests lean more toward your son than our lovely wine girl?” He asked.

Burt growled. “You’re doing that thing again, Hiram. Where you make me very desirous of punching you in the face. Yes, to all those things. Quit playing.”

Hiram raised an eyebrow at that. His Barony was the home of the kingdom’s Players and Musicians. His kind positively thrived on drama.

“Does ‘Blaine’ sound more appropriate to your ears?” He asked casually.

“That’s it. Yes!” Burt sat forward eagerly, ignoring his beer when it sloshed over the vessel’s rim. "Hiram, tell me that you know who has him,” Burt demanded.

“Say ‘please."

Burt looked over to his wife in appeal. She shrugged at him, clearly enjoying the spectacle. No aid from that quarter, then.

“Please,” he muttered. And it wasn’t a growl. At all.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Hiram smiled toothily. “ As it happens, the lad is mine.”

“Oh, thank applecores. My oath, it’s like pulling teeth with you,” Burt told his friend, throwing a popover at him. “Is he available?”

“Perhaps.”

“What do you want for him?” Burt asked, transitioning smoothly into barter mode. 

“I’m afraid his cost will be rather dear. Supply and demand, you understand? As for the trade. I want what every Lord in Ohiyo craves most.” Hiram leaned forward, steepling his fingers. His eyes glinted. “I want Lord Kurtis Hummel III to take my daughter Rachel for his wife.” 

Burt stared at him for a long moment than burst into relieved laughter. “I would assume she’s going to want to bring her own horse wrangler?” He asked, his eyes bright with humor.

“I would imagine so,” Hiram agreed, as relieved as his friend to find such an ideal solution to their problems. 

“Yes, by the way. A hundred times over. I accept your terms.” Burt leaned forward and offered his hand, which Hiram shook firmly. Barons at their level were honor-bound to a fault, and had little need of documents and witnesses, though that would surely follow at a later date. But to go back on their promise, once given, would be an insult their ancestors would punish for the remainder of their days. 

“I can’t wait to talk to Kurt,” Burt said. “I’m so tired of arguing with him.”

“You believe that you have problems? I have teenage daughter,” Hiram disagreed fervently.

“A moment, gentlemen,” Carol interceded.

“You have concerns, Lady Caroline?” Hiram asked. “I assure you, my Rachel is a sweet girl, headstrong and difficult, but very intelligent and well trained in all the skills necessary for a Baroness. She excels in strategy, leadership, and is positively deadly with a sword.”

“I’m sure she is,” Caroline replied pacifyingly. “I assure you, if I had a problem with the match I’d have spoken up before now. I’m very pleased with the way things are progressing, both with the children and our respective Baronies. It’s an excellent pairing. I simply thought to offer my opinion as to the information’s delivery.”

“By all means,” Burt told her. “You’ve always been better with these things than I.”

Carol smiled, rewarding the compliment with a kiss. The kiss continued, deepening until Hiram delicately cleared his throat.

Carol sat back with a satisfied smile. “Don’t tell the children about the arrangement. Being teenagers, they’ll be forced to rebel on principle, rather than accept their parent’s interference in their personal lives. Arrange a compatibility visit for Rachel to our home. I’m trust that she’s wise enough to understand how prestigious a match this could be for her. Undoubtedly, she’ll try to bring her stable boy along. I suggest overlooking it when she does.” 

She turned back to her husband. “Now, as for Kurt. Don’t tell him anything.” 

“Young Blaine’s pairing is entirely under your control, Baron Hiram?” She clarified. 

Hiram nodded in agreement. “I could not in conscious have promised him to you otherwise, my Lady. We adopted him into our family when he was but a boy. He has no closer surviving relatives.”

“Excellent. Lady Rachel will require a formal escort, and Blaine would be an ideal choice. Allow Blaine’s arrival to blindside Kurt. And then we sit back and watch. Once the appropriate pieces are in place, they’ll eventually fall into shape. Done properly, the children will think they’ve done it all themselves.”

“And if that fails?” Leroy asked. 

“Then I explain to Kurt that the match is arranged,” Carol said firmly. “I’ll only allow him so much leeway and you've given him more than enough as it is. The marriage is already promised, after all.”

“I love you,” Burt told her. It was good at least one of them was tough enough to stand up to Kurt’s blue-eyed ‘heart-broken gaze.’ The orchard knew Burt wasn’t up to it.

“That answers my only concern,” Hiram agreed, well satisfied. “And my Player heart does enjoy a good love story.” He turned to Burt. “Both Blaine and Rachel are officially your problem, my friend.”

“Fantastic,” Burt replied caustically. “I always wanted a pair of Player teenagers running around my castle. As if Kurt wasn’t enough in that regard. What colors do you favor for the wedding, Hiram?”

“Oh, no,” Carol vetoed firmly. “That’s for Kurt and I to decide.” 

“Rachel gets no say?” Hiram asked with an amused smile.

“We’re paying for it,” Burt shot back.

“As you like,” Hiram shrugged. He would love to be a fly on the wall when they tried to tell that to Rachel. If young Kurt could stand up to her in this, then they truly were a perfect match.

Burt gestured and three full glasses of wine were brought forward. He raised his in a toast, met by Carol and Hiram.

“To our children’s marriage. May we survive it,” Burt announced. 

“Here here,” both Hiram and Carol exclaimed, the three Barons tapping glasses before draining them dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary:
> 
> Player:  
> What would in present day be considered an actor. Players travel the country performing shows. They are tasked with providing educational tales for the young, entertaining, and sharing the news of the kingdom. They have a reputation for dramatics and by necessity are relentless gossips.
> 
> Consort:  
> A blueblood who is permanent lover/partner to a royal individual who is married to another. A marriage between royalty is nearly always chosen to solidify relations between various baronies. Selecting a Consort was originally initiated by the Queen of Ohiyo four generations ago so that she could take a lesser Blueblood as mate and husband without fear that he would make a bid for Kingship. Since that time, the role has been modified, transitioning to a formal title within the baronies for the true mates and loves of royalty who had married strictly for political motivations. It is not a requirement for a wedding and the right to take a consort must be separately bargained for and included in the Marriage Contract. Following the initiation of the Consort within the courts, Royal families found it significantly easier to guide their children into marrying where directed and was all around considered a brilliant idea.
> 
> Companion:  
> One who fills the same role as Consort but is not a Blueblood. This relationship can be more complicated than one with a Consort, as a child from a Consort can be considered for heir, while a child with a Companion is a half blood and cannot inherit.


End file.
